Hope and Regret
by Nyghtraven
Summary: Revan has his own agenda for the Galaxy, no matter how hard the Republic tries to stop him. He captures the Jedi's pawn, Bastila Shan, but the Dark Lord might have gotten more than he bargained for as the battle of wills unfolds. AU story of Revan.
1. Chapter 1

"The life we lead, the path we walk  
>the journey we take, the choices we make<br>all conspire to make us who we are.  
>With each step, we affect those around us.<br>Hope and regret walk side by side."

_Showers of sparks surrounded him as the twin sabers in his hands hummed and hissed against those of his opponents. Five Jedi pressed in around him, each seeking to penetrate his defenses. A low growl echoed in his throat and his eyes blazed with fury behind his mask. Around him he could sense the entire bridge crew watching, waiting to see if their Lord would fall to the Jedi. _

_A sudden explosion knocked him off balance. His mind reeled as he tried to reason the cause, but pain surged through his body. The scent of smoke mingled with that of his own blood as he collapsed to the floor. Just the thought of breathing became excruciating, and he felt the darkness of oblivion closing in upon his vision. A face hovered above him and for a brief moment the pain subsided enough for him to focus on that face. It was that of a young woman with brown hair in short braids. Her hair was slightly disheveled from the fight, and her grey eyes filled with compassion. The pain surged again, obliterating everything else from his mind. _

Revan woke, a flash of panic gripping him. He sat up and his cold blue eyes darted around the room. Sweat beaded on his face, his breathing rapid as his mind struggled to regain control. He closed his eyes tightly, and gradually his breathing slowed and reason returned. It had been a vision, not a nightmare. Of that much, at least, he was certain. The nightmares often kept him from sleeping, but they no longer frightened him. This vision, however, disturbed him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the room again, as if to reassure himself of his surroundings. He was still in his quarters on the Star Forge. The images of his vision were seared into his thoughts as his mind went over them again. In the vision he clearly recognized the bridge of his flagship, the _Dark Vengeance_. But Jedi attacking him on his own ship? How could that happen? He shook his head as he tried to piece the puzzle together. The Force had sent him the vision for a reason. What had caused the explosion? Revan's fists clenched tightly, knuckles turning white. "Malak," he hissed.

The explosions Revan had seen were the laser blasts from Malak's ship firing on _his_ bridge. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle began to fit into place. Revan was very rarely caught by surprise. _Rarely_, he grudgingly admitted to himself. He had been caught by surprise once. The man who had been his friend for many years, and had become his apprentice toward the end of the Mandalorian War had managed to catch him off guard. His memories of that night resurfaced.

_The power of the Star Forge was his after a long journey piecing together the star maps. Revan managed to keep control of himself, vowing to use the dark side but never to let it consume him. However, Malak was not as strong, and the darkness began to swallow him. Revan knew the way of the Sith and knew that Malak would likely challenge him for supremacy at some point. _

_Revan's mistake had been in not seeing it coming so soon. He had not expected his friend and apprentice to fall so far so fast. When Malak rushed at him with his lightsaber ignited, the Master was forced to accept the challenge. _

"_You are a weak fool, Revan! You deny the full power that is at your fingertips. You do not deserve the title of Dark Lord."_

_Revan bristled, scowling beneath his mask. "No, Malak, you are the fool. You have given your soul to the dark side. It uses you. I remain Master because I do not allow anything or anyone to control me."_

_The command center of the Star Forge crackled with tension as the two clashed, sabers hissing and sparking against each other. Malak had the advantage in brute strength and height. Revan was a bit shorter but made up for it in speed and agility. Revan preferred the more aggressive and agile lightsaber forms, and Malak quickly began to falter against the faster attacks. _

_The end came when Revan's saber slipped past Malak's defenses. The apprentice fell as Revan's crimson saber sliced through his lower jaw, removing it completely. Malak writhed in pain, blood beginning to pool around him where he had fallen. Malak reached up one hand to the source of his excruciating pain. Where his chin had once been, his hand met only a torrent of blood. Revan started to step forward, intending to end his apprentice's life. Memories of the friendship they once shared seeped through the haze of darkness and anger that swirled through his mind and Revan's saber hesitated, hovering above Malak. With a disgusted sigh, Revan stepped back. He ordered soldiers to take his apprentice to the infirmary and to see that Malak survived his lesson. _

Revan shook his head to clear away the ghosts of his past. He knew that the injury and being left to live with it had only fueled Malak's hatred and anger towards him. Malak's actions recently had proven to Revan that he had not learned his lesson. Instead, Malak seemed to be falling ever deeper into the darkness. It did not bother him that it was certain Malak would try again if he ever saw an opening; Revan expected it. Now the Force had given Revan a vision, and Malak's choice of betrayal was clear.

Revan slipped out of his bed, emotions raging through his mind in a chaotic storm. He began pacing, letting his mind work through the vision once more. It made sense. If he was fighting a team of Jedi on his own ship, of course it would leave him vulnerable to an attack from his apprentice. It would present the perfect opening, one too beautiful for Malak to resist. But how would Malak know? Revan knew the Force well enough to realize there were no coincidences. That meant Malak would have to get a spy on Revan's ship. His thoughts puzzled at how a Jedi strike team could accomplish boarding his flagship. He prided himself on his defenses and security.

He stopped dead, his body motionless. "Pride," he muttered. More pieces of the puzzle clicked together. "Pride is the flag of fools, as is overconfidence." Had he truly become so absorbed in his plans that he missed something so obvious? His mind began analyzing the last few battles in his war. Resuming his restless pacing, he berated himself for the flaws he only now saw. "Yes, you've gotten careless. Too sure of yourself, arrogant fool."

Revan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Very well, forewarned is forearmed. Malak will try to betray me. That I can fix." He smirked as he considered the scope of the Star Forge's power. "The Republic is another matter, and a strike team is an unusual move for the Council. I think it is time that my spies earn their keep."

* * *

><p>Going over the numerous reports that he had gotten from his network of spies, Revan searched for clues to the Republic's plans. He was seated at the table in one of the meeting rooms on the Star Forge. Some of the spies had been close enough to deliver their reports in person. The rest had sent theirs via encrypted transmissions. Most interesting to him were the reports from Coruscant.<p>

Suddenly he found what he was looking for, and more. The image that popped up on the monitor brought the last piece of his puzzle into place. A young woman with brown hair, in short braids with unmistakable grey eyes. He felt the breath catch in his chest as an image of the face from his vision superimposed itself over the image before him now, matching perfectly except in expression. Reading over the information accompanying the image, he smiled. "Padawan Bastila Shan, skilled in the art of Battle Meditation. So you were the thorn in my side in the last few battles." The information indicated that she was only nineteen. He found it interesting that the Council would trust so much to one so young. Disturbed, he realized that he had not detected her Battle Meditation during the previous encounters. Could it be that her skill with the Force was truly strong enough to conceal her use of the Battle Meditation? Or had he simply been too focused on other things to notice it? Still, the thought gnawed at his mind and pointed to the potential for grave errors if he had continued to be unaware of it.

He used his spies, but never fully trusted them. His mind always wondered if they had lied to him or omitted some vital piece of information. Revan was aware that desperation often led to extreme tactics, and the Republic would try anything at this point. Still, if the reports were accurate, his spies had given him what he needed. The Republic and Jedi Council were indeed concocting a trap for him. A small Republic fleet would be acting as bait, seeking to draw him into battle, and to distract him while the Jedi strike team boarded his ship. A grim smile crossed his lips behind the mask. Traps could work both ways. Thanks to the warning his vision had given him, this time, the hunted would become the hunter.

Reaching out with the Force, he touched the mind of his apprentice. _Malak._

_Yes, Master?_

_Ready my assault fleet, the Republic needs another lesson._

_As you wish, Master._

Revan leaned back in his chair, regarding the image of the Padawan once more. His fingers lightly caressed the image, "You are a pretty little pawn for such a dangerous game of Dejarik." Standing, he turned the monitor off and slipped the data chips into his pocket. He left the room, headed for his quarters to prepare for the coming journey.

Within the hour, Revan's assault fleet was assembled and ready for departure. Thirteen capital ships, and many other smaller support ships and the full contingent of fighters jumped into hyperspace on Revan's order. Malak remained unaware of his Master's vision.

* * *

><p>Revan's thoughts were restless as he paced the raised walkway that formed the center of the bridge. The only sounds were the beeping of computer consoles and his footsteps as he walked. The bridge crew went about their work in silence, none daring to draw the attention of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Always in motion, his mind conjured a strange thought. He wondered when he had truly stopped feeling the almost claustrophobic stuffiness of his mask. He mentally swept the thought away, just another thing he had grown numb to over the years. The mask he wore served to keep those around him at arm's length. If they could not read what he was thinking, the advantage would always be his. It also served another purpose. Behind that mask he could separate his true self from the Sith Lord he had become out of necessity. He had grown to loathe the masks he wore, both the real and the invisible.<p>

Shrugging, he reminded himself that sacrifices were necessary as long as the goal was achieved, it no longer mattered _how_ he did what needed to be done. He faced the central viewport watching the blurred streaks of hyperspace. His arms folded over his chest, a comfortable pose that had become habit for him. Around him, he could feel the tension of his crew. Their surface thoughts provided a definite background buzz in his mind. Turning, he swept his eyes over them, and a wry grin twitched at the corner of his mouth as he felt many shift uncomfortably beneath his masked gaze. He resumed his pacing, another habit he noticed idly. He let his mind drift as he filtered through the thoughts of his crew.

The Captain of his personal guard stood close at hand, quiet readiness in his stance. He regarded the quiet, subtle power of his Lord's presence and admired it. There was also a faint undercurrent of fear, though the middle aged soldier did well to control it.

The navigation officer fidgeted as he often did. He wondered where Revan was leading them this time. The coordinates the Dark Lord had given him were unfamiliar to him, and that worried him.

The ship's Admiral, Davon Blair, stood quietly with his hands clasped behind his back and reflected on his orders. They had been vague, as usual, but he accepted that. He respected Revan's power and would not question his authority or reasons.

Revan smiled slightly as his mind touched that of the sensor specialist, she had been a part of his crew since the Mandalorian War. Her relatively innocent mind was almost refreshing to Revan, although her adoration amused him. She was remembering the Battle of Althir, one of many victories Revan had handed the Republic. He turned his mind elsewhere while suppressing a chuckle. Somehow he didn't remember that battle going so smoothly, despite the victory.

He turned his attention back to the viewports. His was a motley crew. Some were career veterans who had never known anything but the soldier's life. Others were still fairly raw recruits, recently drafted to fill "vacancies". Revan read the currents of their thoughts. Some admired or even respected him, others feared him, and a few blatantly hated him. However, they all served him. Behind the mask, the Sith Lord didn't trust a single one of them. Betrayal was the way of the Sith, and ambition could strike at any time.

Ruefully, Revan remembered other battles. He had succeeded where the Republic's finest had failed miserably. He had accomplished the utter defeat of the Mandalorians by slaying the Mandalore in combat, and then the culmination of the war… the Battle of Malachor V. Part of him regretted the necessity in that, the destruction of the planet and the catastrophic losses on both sides. He found it hypocritical that because of the devastation and brutality that ended a war, he had been hailed as a Hero of the Republic. _Hero_. The word left a vile taste in his mouth. He was no hero, not then, not now. He simply did what had to be done, regardless of the cost.

His musing returned to the upcoming battle. The Republic had been trying to stop him for two years, while he continued his relentless advance through the Outer Rim worlds. Regardless of what they tried, Revan remained unstoppable. Now in a desperate ploy, they thought to catch him in a trap. He cautioned himself against overconfidence. The chill running down his spine as the remembered vision reminded him of the price of failure if he grew too careless.

He considered the possibilities of what would happen if he fell to the Jedi. Provided he survived, he knew that Jedi never executed prisoners; however the Republic might demand his death. If the Jedi had their way, most likely they would have him stripped of the Force and left as an exile. His jaws tightened. Death would be preferable to such a fate. Regardless, he knew that he could not allow himself to fail in this battle. He must accomplish his plans, and those plans did not include being killed or captured, especially by Jedi.

* * *

><p>The Republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The grizzled Admiral wasn't entirely keen on playing tag with a Sith Lord, and he hoped that the Jedi's plan would work. His executive officer stepped up beside him. Her fiery red hair contradicted her steady, calm nature.<p>

"The fleet is in position, Admiral Kern."

He nodded, "Inform all ships to maintain formation."

Suddenly alarms sounded and he shouted to his crew.

"What's going on?"

"Admiral, we have a large fleet dropping out of hyperspace about ten thousand clicks to starboard."

"Can you bring up a visual yet?"

Admiral Kern was answered by the image of the oncoming fleet, and a shiver ran through him. Even for someone not sensitive to the Force, there was no mistaking the dark aura that hung around the lead ship of that fleet. "It's Revan."

He turned to the small Jedi Master, "Master Vandar, I have a bad feeling about this. We just got here and got in position, Revan must have found out about this plan. We have to retreat, if he knows we were planning a trap it will never work."

Master Vandar sighed, shaking his head, "We must try, Admiral. We will not get another chance. Prepare your ships for the fight, and I will go instruct the strike team to be ready."

He shook his head, but turned and nodded to the executive officer. She nodded grimly and went to carry out the orders.

* * *

><p>As Revan's fleet materialized back into real space, he gave the order to engage the Republic ships. His capital ships spread out into the standard formation and a veritable swarm of snub fighters rushed toward their targets. Behind the fighters, the more fearsome destroyers and cruisers closed in on their prey. Revan stood at the front of the bridge, watching the fleet's maneuvers through the central viewport.<p>

He turned, catching his Admiral's attention. Responding with a slight nod, the man moved to his Master's side and fell into step with Revan as he walked. The pair remained silent until they crossed through the doors into the small room off of the bridge.

"Yes, Lord Revan?" Admiral Blair spoke as the door sealed behind them. His voice was calm and even, showing no hint of fear or nervousness. His once deep auburn hair was graying at the temples, lending to the look of wisdom in his face.

"I have suspicions." Revan 's voice was equally calm, holding none of the icy venom he usually reserved for conversations with various minions.

The Admiral tensed slightly, but he kept his hazel eyes steady and waited for Revan to continue.

"I believe Malak is planning on betraying me and has placed a spy within my bridge crew."

Even behind his mask, Revan's cold glare was palpable. The Admiral swallowed hard. Surely Revan didn't doubt his loyalty, not after all…? The Sith Lord waved one hand casually.

"No, relax Admiral; I know where _your_ loyalties lie. You've served me since the Mandalorian Wars, one of few such who remain. However, one of the crew is a spy, and that displeases me. Are there particularly new additions to the bridge crew or anyone else that suggests disloyalty? Speak freely."

The old officer nodded. He sighed as he remembered the excitement he once felt at the thought of battle. Now, it was just business as usual.

"Navigation officer is always acting nervous, not sure if it is just because of your presence, Lord, or if he's hiding something. The assistant helmsman and the communication officer are both new recruits, Sir. I'd wager a guess that if there's a spy it'd be one of those three. If I may ask, Lord, do you have a suspicion about what Malak might be planning?"

Revan regarded Admiral Blair for a moment. The man had proven himself many times to be loyal, but also extremely talented, making him the ideal choice to command Revan's flagship. Revan valued his experience and wisdom. "Davon," he dropped the formality of the Admiral's title. "I informed you that we were headed to intercept a Republic fleet."

"Yes." The older man shifted into an "at ease" stance. The abandonment of stiff formalities reflected the mutual respect between the two men.

"What I didn't tell you before is that a Jedi strike team is going to be attempting to board the ship, and I intend to let them."

Davon blinked; a flicker of confusion in his eyes. "Is that wise, Revan?" Suddenly worried that he might have overstepped himself, he bowed slightly. "Forgive me."

Revan chuckled, raising one hand casually, "A valid question. In other circumstances, the answer in fact might be no. However, I believe this time, it is wise. I have made certain arrangements. My suspicion is that if Malak has a spy on board, they would let him know and he would see it as an opening to attack me, using his ship to fire on mine."

Davon cleared his throat as he looked at Revan. "I see." Aware of the shrewd, calculating mind behind the Sith Lord's mask, he tilted his head, "I'm guessing you made arrangements for that as well?"

"An astute observation." Amusement colored Revan's voice.

The Admiral smiled slightly, "I do try. I'm getting older, but haven't gone blind yet."

Revan nodded and turned for the door to return to the bridge. "Thank you, Admiral."

Recognizing the dismissal, the Admiral bowed, and returned to his customary position. From where he stood, he had a clear view of both the navigations and the communications officers. His brows furrowed slightly over what Lord Revan had told him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the navigations officer lacked the backbone to even consider betraying Revan. He regarded the communications officer closely. The young man had sandy blond hair, and had seemed rather promising as an officer at first glance. But the new officer's confident smirk and determined dark eyes caught the Admiral's attention. No doubt, Revan would also draw the same conclusion. It would be a shame to be replacing the communications officer again so soon; however, the Admiral was all too familiar with how Revan dealt with those who betrayed or failed him. Admiral Davon Blair stayed alive because he had no intention of ever doing either.

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Jenna Kothari studied the members of her team as their small ship headed toward Revan's flagship. Her soft brown eyes regarded them all, and she was filled with the sad knowledge that many might not return from this mission. She glanced over at the Padawan, Bastila Shan. Her brows furrowed and she again forced down the knots of uncertainty that gripped her chest. She had actually tried to talk Master Vandar out of sending the girl with them, but he had insisted that her skills would be useful and that she was ready. Jenna doubted that. Who among them was ever truly ready to face a Sith Lord? It was even worse, since Darth Revan would have the advantage being on his ship.<p>

Besides the Padawan, there were four Jedi Knights also accompanying her. Jenna knew them all well, and regretted that such a dangerous task lay ahead of them. Along with the team of Jedi, there was a small squad of twelve Republic soldiers that would be assisting them in getting to the Dark Lord. The possibility that Revan knew of their planned trap unnerved her greatly, but Master Vandar had convinced her that they had to go ahead with the plan and hope it worked. Revan's forces were steadily depleting the Republic's resources as he stormed through the Outer Rim worlds in his conquest. The galaxy had seen enough of war. He had to be stopped.

While she usually trusted the wisdom of the Council, Jenna's mind still wondered at the advisability of sending a Padawan, even a particularly talented one, against a Sith Lord. Bastila's skill with Battle Meditation was well known, but her abilities in actual combat had not yet been proven. Master Jenna just hoped the girl would not end up paying for the Council's overconfidence in her abilities.

"This is it, be ready, we're headed into the hangar of Revan's ship now," the pilot informed the team.

Jenna took a deep breath and noticed that most of her team did as well, each trying to steady their nerves. She looked at Bastila, who seemed strangely calm and collected. Jenna found it odd that a young Padawan seemed more at ease with the mission than she did. There was no turning back now. Once they landed in the hangar, they would have no choice but to fight their way to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Revan smiled as he watched the battle unfold from the bridge viewports. No one would see that smile hidden behind the mask, no one expected a Sith Lord to smile. He could feel the Jedi's transport drawing closer and he knew that they would soon be aboard his ship. His arms folded over his chest, the fingers of one hand tapping on the other arm, his mind constantly in motion as he continued to plan and scheme.<p>

His thoughts drifted to the Padawan. Revan chuckled to himself, the Jedi trap would backfire and Bastila would be caught in his trap instead. The entire contingent of his forces aboard the _Dark Vengeance_ had been instructed to kill any Republic soldiers accompanying the Jedi, but they were to let the Jedi come to him on the Bridge. He had also made it clear that this Padawan in particular was not to be harmed. He would capture her, yes, but anyone responsible for harming her would end up dying a slow and painful death at Revan's hands.

Revan chuckled to himself as he heard the alarms announcing that the Jedi transport had boarded his ship. The Force rippled with the presence of the Jedi strike team, including Bastila. Even from a distance, he could feel the strength of her Force signature shining like a star. He grinned as he thought of the little surprise he had in store for her. Turning away from the view port he motioned to the Captain of his guards. The soldier stiffened out of reflex, a habit ingrained in Revan's forces when he was prone to frequent and brutal executions of anyone who annoyed him.

"Yes, Lord Revan?"

"Is all in readiness?"

The soldier nodded and tapped the pouch at his belt, "Yes, my Lord."

"Good."

Revan had prepared a special restraint collar for the Padawan, one strong enough to dim even his considerable connection to the Force. He turned back to the viewports, his eyes focusing briefly on the _Leviathan_, his apprentice's ship. Behind him, he heard the bridge doors burst open as the strike team charged in. A small squad of dark Jedi rushed forward to counter the strike team. They were careful not to harm the female with the yellow saber that their master was so intent on capturing. At the same time they were trying to keep her occupied.

Slowly, almost casually, Revan turned to watch the scene taking place. He counted four Jedi Knights, two human and two Twi'lek. There was also one Master, and the exceptionally talented Padawan he was after. The dark Jedi fell quickly which displeased Revan greatly and he made a mental note to reevaluate the training of his dark Jedi. With a disgusted sigh, he stepped forward and his crimson saber sprang to life. Master Jenna stepped forward to meet him, her bright green saber held ready. Revan smirked and dropped into a solid ready stance and waited.

"Surrender, Revan. You're out numbered."

Revan laughed, "You presume much, Jedi. You have no authority _here_."

Jenna sprang forward, her dark eyes searching for an opening and Revan fluidly shifted to parry the attack. With a flick of his wrist Revan called on the Force to shove his opponent back. As Jenna fell, Revan lunged and his ruby saber hissed as it struck. She cried out in pain as Revan's saber seared a deep trail across her hip and upper thigh. The Sith Lord smiled coldly beneath his mask and stepped back as his prey struggled to her feet. The Jedi nodded to her team and as she rushed him, the four Knights also closed in.

The Dark Lord grinned at the added challenge. His left hand dropped to his belt and a second lightsaber ignited with a bloodthirsty hum. Revan shifted his stance to accommodate the use of dual sabers and his eyes caught the hesitation in the Knights' advances. As the flurry of his opponents' blades converged on him, the Sith Lord let his instincts and the Force guide his motion. Weaving and ducking, twisting and blocking, the six combatants were locked in a dangerous dance.

Whirling with deadly precision, Revan's twin sabers spun and hissed as he pushed the Jedi back with his relentless attacks. The Jedi Master fell as her right arm was severed by one saber while his other saber sank deep into her chest. One of the Twi'lek Knights made the fatal mistake of charging straight into the Sith's blades. Revan spun sharply and the Knight's head was quickly removed from his body. One of the human Knights found himself gasping for breath as the Sith Lord crushed his throat with the Force. Throwing his victim to the side, Revan smirked as the limp body crumpled to the floor. The two remaining Knights backed up to stand in front of the Padawan whose grey eyes were beginning to show hints of concern.

"Lord Revan!" One of the Bridge officers shouted to him.

Taking a step backward to give more distance between himself and the Jedi, Revan kept his sabers ready as he responded. "What?"

"My Lord, the Leviathan has broken from formation and our sensors indicate her weapon systems are targeting us."

"This is not unexpected, Lieutenant." He nodded to the Admiral, who silently returned the gesture. "Set maximum power to the bridge shields and prepare to return fire if necessary. However, I expect the problem to remedy itself very shortly."

"Yes, my Lord."

Revan didn't bother turning around as the Leviathan burst into a massive cloud of debris when the self-destruct program took over. He shook his head with an almost inaudible sigh. Malak's loss was regrettable but the apprentice had made his own decision. Shoving any further emotion regarding his former apprentice aside, Revan returned his attention to the matter at hand. The Sith Lord reached out to the Force and with a wave of one hand, the three remaining Jedi were locked in sparkling stasis fields.

"Enough; I grow tired of this foolishness. Three dead Jedi are enough of a mess on my bridge."

Revan extinguished his sabers and returned them to his belt. He walked over to the soldier who had been holding onto the restraining collar for his new prisoner. The soldier handed him the collar and Revan grinned as he moved to stand in front of the paralyzed Padawan. He casually touched her cheek, letting his gloved fingers linger for a moment as he looked into her steel grey eyes. He saw the flash of disgust and anger as she was held helpless by the stasis field. Her brown hair was starting to slip free of the short, loose braids giving her a somewhat tousled appearance.

He locked the collar around her neck and smirked at her shocked expression as she felt her connection to the Force suddenly blocked. He took the lightsaber from her and tucked into his belt before turning to also disarm the other two Knights. Revan chuckled to himself as he felt the fierce defiance burning within her even with the collar in place. _Dealing with her will be interesting_, he thought.

"Take these two Jedi to the brig." Soldiers moved into obey his orders, dragging the incapacitated Jedi away.

Revan stood a moment longer, studying the young Padawan, a satisfied smile hidden by his mask. "Captain."

The soldier stepped forward."Yes, Lord?"

"This one, I will be keeping with me. However, should she attempt something as foolish as trying to escape, stun her."

"Understood." The soldier nodded, pulling out his blaster and adjusting its settings for stun.

Bastila felt the stasis field fade. She glared at Revan, incensed by the callous way her fallen companions' bodies were treated. Her hands balled up into fists, and she was infuriated by the emptiness she felt in place of her connection to the Force. Reaching up, she tugged at the collar that separated her from the Force. Noticing the soldier shifting his blaster into a ready position, she let her hands fall back to her sides. Trapped on Revan's bridge, unarmed and without the Force, she realized the odds of escaping were against her.

Revan stood several feet away, watching her. The mask concealed the amused grin that played across his lips. He motioned to her. "Come."

Bastila folded her arms over her chest stubbornly and turned her back to him. "I am not some Kath hound to jump at your command, Revan."

Gasping, she felt the Force tighten around her throat as she was lifted into the air and pulled closer to him. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she was spun in midair to face him. Her feet touched the floor again but the iron grip on her throat didn't ease up at all.

"You will do exactly as I say, or your short life will be ended prematurely and _painfully_."

Finally the grip on her neck subsided and she took several deep breaths. Her eyes locked defiantly on the mask hiding his face. Despite the fear gnawing at her heart, rekindled by Revan's threat, it was her own anger that concerned her the most. She had always been quick to show her temper, something her masters had constantly reprimanded her for. But now, here, in his presence, it seemed as though her anger was even more eager to boil to the surface. _No doubt that is what he wants,_ she told herself. _You saw it, Malak's ship was destroyed. He probably intends to make you his new apprentice._ Her thoughts shifted to the feel of his touch upon her cheek. She shivered and clamped down firmly on her mind before she followed _that_ train of thought.

Revan turned and stalked to the front of the bridge, his anger finding a new target. The air nearly crackled with the Dark Lord's fury as he swept the bridge crew with his gaze. Finally his eyes came to rest on the sandy haired communications officer. Visibly paling, the man looked up at the Sith Lord from the operations pit that surrounded both sides of the central walkway. The officer was gripped by an invisible fist and dragged up from his console to be dropped on the ground at Revan's feet. The Sith Lord's boot moved to rest on the man's neck.

A strangled yelp escaped the man's lips as the Dark Lord ripped his way through the officer's mind. "Jedi strike team on board, Revan distracted." Revan echoed the words of the message the officer had sent to the Leviathan before it attacked. Revan laughed as he leaned forward feeling the officer writhing and struggling beneath his boot. "I am _never_ that distracted and you were a fool to serve the apprentice over the _Master_." Pressing a bit harder, he released a satisfied sigh as he felt the man's neck snap and the body went limp. "Get this trash off my bridge."

Soldiers jumped to attention and dragged the body away. Out of the corner of his eye, Revan caught the disgusted scowl and disapproving glare in Bastila's cold grey eyes. She made a point of staying as far away from him as he would allow. Behind the stifling shadows of his mask, a part of Revan's mind mirrored that disgust, with himself. He truly did not want to harm the young Padawan. There was something inside her that he hadn't seen in many years, and he had no desire to destroy that naïve innocence and beauty. However, he was fully aware that everyone would be watching him. If he showed her any kindness or mercy, if he displayed any weakness, or allowed her too much lenience it would undermine his strength and control.

He relented enough to allow her some space, but not too much. So she followed him, never closer than three paces, but no further from him, as though kept at the end of an invisible leash. He kept his shoulders squared, lest she sense the weight bearing down on him even with the collar on. His mental shields stayed locked in place. For now, he accepted that she would hate him. Deep inside his mind, that knowledge stung like a swarm of bloodsucking insects.

* * *

><p>Master Vandar leaned heavily against the console, sadness and regret gripping his heart. "Admiral, we must retreat."<p>

"Master? Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "The battle is lost, Admiral. We must retreat now and save what ships we have left."

"What of your team?"

The old Master sighed deeply. "I felt Master Jenna's death in the Force. However, the dark veil that surrounds that ship interferes in my sight. I cannot sense any of the others. We must assume they are lost as well. If they are not dead, Revan will surely turn them to the dark side to use against us."

The Admiral swallowed hard, and nodded grimly. "Very well."

He motioned to his executive officer and the orders were relayed to the rest of the fleet to retreat. One by one the Republic ships broke off and fled into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Watching the viewports, Admiral Blair noticed the Republic's retreat. "Lord Revan?"<p>

Revan turned his attention to his Admiral. "Yes, Admiral?"

"The Republic is running. Their ships are jumping to hyperspace."

"Naturally. Recall the fighters and get the fleet ready for the journey back to the Star Forge. See that we depart as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Lord." The Admiral nodded and went about carrying out Revan's order.

The Sith Lord let his gaze follow the retreating ships. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. _Run while you can, this isn't over, Vandar. It seems you still can't beat me at Dejarik, _he thought to himself as he glanced over at Bastila, a_nd now I have your precious pawn._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- <strong>This story was posted some time ago, but is being reposted after undergoing some major edits. I've gone back through and fixed things I had missed when I first posted the story. It is my hope that the many fans who read and loved it when it first appeared will return to read and review the updated version. I'm also pleased to mention that the very long overdue Chapter 4 has been completed and added. Chapter 5 will hopefully not take as long to complete. To those who have so patiently waited for this to be updated, thank you. To those who read it for the first time I hope that you will enjoy the story as much as I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Bastila shivered, but not from the cold. She watched Revan as he stood on the bridge, appalled by his lack of concern for the lives of others. He had killed one of his own crew members in front of her. His apprentice and the entire crew of Malak's ship were also dead. Thousands of lives snuffed out in the blink of an eye because Malak dared betray his Master. Countless innocent people were dead at Revan's whim.

She struggled to control the anger and hatred she felt burning in her heart and mind. Her thoughts had become a constant mantra repeating the Jedi Code as she tried to remain calm. Bastila's mind drifted back to the Enclave on Dantooine. She bit her lip against the bittersweet memories. She remembered the warm sun over the lush prairies that spread out from the Enclave. She imagined running her fingers over the warm, sturdy stone walls of the Enclave itself. She had always felt so safe there. She could see the faces of her Masters with their gentle, patient eyes and reassuring words. Her heart trembled in her chest. She longed to feel that warm sun and see those safe, welcoming stone walls again.

Another shiver pulled her sharply out of her homesick daydream. The cold only exacerbated the situation. Bastila hated the cold. She had little doubt that the bridge was kept cooler than normal so that Revan would not be uncomfortable in his full armor. Her eyes narrowed. Just like a man to make the entire ship suffer to ensure his own comfort. And all because he insisted on wearing that ridiculous mask and armor all the time. His arrogance was insufferable. Her thin Jedi robes did little against the chills. As she looked around the somber grey bridge, all she found was cold and emptiness. Cold grey metal, the cold dark of space through the viewport, cold lights flashing on computer screens, even the cold, empty looks on so many of the crew members' faces. There was no warmth to be found here.

She caught the ship's Admiral watching her. He had the calm, confident bearing one would expect of a high ranking officer. As their eyes met she saw something akin to pity in his hazel eyes. It was as though he had some notion of what his Master had planned for her and he already felt sorry for her. Bastila looked away, her gaze falling on Revan as he turned to face her.

Bastila knew that somewhere beneath the armor and the mask, Revan was a man; he was human. But as she stared into that horrible, emotionless mask, she could not find any shred of humanity in him. Revan had destroyed worlds, slaughtered countless people in reckless and selfish conquest. She had felt his power when her team had faced him here on the bridge. She had watched as he killed Master Jenna and two other Knights. Bastila held no delusions that her life meant anything to him. She only mattered as long as he considered her to be useful to him. That single thought, above all others, disgusted and infuriated her. A knot of nausea settled in the pit of her stomach. Just like all those others, her life now hinged on the whim and fancy of a Sith Lord.

The collar around her neck aggravated her. It chafed at her skin and her inability to touch the Force was growing increasingly frustrating. She wanted nothing more than to rip the collar off and throw it at him, but it was locked tight. She glared at him. She would not let him see how uncomfortable she was. He would not get that satisfaction from her.

* * *

><p>Revan felt the ship jump into hyperspace as the viewport showed the stars blurring into streaks. He walked over to Bastila, one gloved hand closing on her upper arm. He felt her muscles tense and noticed the venomous look in her grey eyes. He felt a twinge of regret, but quickly shoved the thought aside.<p>

"Walk with me, or would you prefer that I drag you along?" He hissed, leaning closer to her.

She huffed and squared her shoulders, trying to shake his hand off of her. Revan smiled beneath the mask and moved his hand to her shoulder, firmly guiding her off the bridge. As they crossed through the doors into the corridor, four soldiers snapped to attention. Their gleaming, polished golden armor trimmed in crimson formed a sharp contrast to the dull, cold, grey of the ship. Revan nodded slightly and the guards fell into formation behind him and Bastila.

Revan let his hand slip from Bastila's shoulder, there was really no place for her to run to or hide. He trusted the guards to keep her from hanging too far behind him. They walked in silence except for the sounds of their footsteps and the background hum of the ship's systems. Stepping into the elevator, Revan activated the controls with a casual flick of his fingers. The elevator stopped at the brig level. The fleet would be arriving at the Star Forge in seven hours, and he decided to pass the time seeing to the Jedi Knights he captured along with Bastila.

When they walked into the main detention area of the brig, he heard a shocked gasp escape Bastila's lips. The two Knights had been stripped of their robes, leaving them with only their leggings. They both huddled pitifully on the floor of their force cages. Revan knew Bastila was also feeling the drastic drop in temperature. She pulled her thin robes tightly around her slender body.

"Why must it be so dreadfully cold?" she muttered.

Revan laughed, humorlessly. "My brig is not designed to make prisoners comfortable, Bastila. I keep it significantly colder than the rest of the ship deliberately. I find that when they are miserable, prisoners are more inclined to be cooperative."

The furious, withering look from Bastila would have caused a weaker man to hesitate. The touch of color brought to her cheeks by the heat of her anger only made her even more beautiful. Revan however, shrugged nonchalantly and turned his attention to the first of his prisoners. As the Dark Lord moved closer, the human Knight looked up. His green eyes focused briefly on Revan, but then were drawn to Bastila standing behind him.

"Bastila! Thank the Force you're alive."

"Kelan!" She stepped forward without any thought of Revan, but was frozen in mid stride. Her body sparkled as it was enveloped by a stasis field.

The Knight bristled, "Leave her alone!"

The force field around his cage vanished but Kelan was lifted off his feet by the Force. The Sith Lord stepped closer as the Jedi struggled to breathe.

"You are in no position to make demands, whelp. What I do to Bastila is no concern of yours, Jedi." The ice in his tone concealed the rage Revan felt clawing at his mind, demanding to be released.

He relinquished his grip and Kelan fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. Gulping in deep breaths, the Knight struggled bravely to his feet. His fists clenching, the Jedi rushed at Revan. The icy dam of control holding back the river of the Dark Lord's rage shattered. The Sith Lord's hand stretched out, lightning arcing out from his fingertips to slam into the errant Knight. The power of Revan's attack knocked Kelan backwards and he slid against the cold metal flooring. The rough floor left bloody trails of cuts and scrapes down the Jedi's bare back. A second blast of lightning caused Kelan to scream as his body writhed against the searing pain.

The stasis field faded and Bastila rushed over, placing herself between Revan and Kelan. Anger ignited behind her grey eyes. She stood with her feet spread apart and her hands on her hips.

"Stop it! You're killing him! You don't have to do this, Revan!"

He closed in, stopping to loom over her with his height. She raised her chin slightly, haughtily defying him as she held her ground. Revan reached out, his gloved hand closing on her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but his grip only tightened. Turning her around, he forced her to walk backwards towards the guards. Shoving her at them, he growled.

"Hold her, and keep her out of my way."

Two guards took hold of her arms and held her tightly between them. He could feel the undercurrent of the guards' thoughts. It was unlike him to show any mercy. He buried his emotions deeper beneath the layers of his mind. The Dark Lord reached out and ran his fingers over her cheek, smirking beneath the mask as she struggled to pull away from him.

"My dear, it is not a matter of having to. I do what I _want_ to do."

He turned back to the Jedi who was staggering to his feet again. Revan snarled as he raised his hand and the Knight groaned as he was wrapped in the crushing grip of the Force. With a single, quick motion, the Dark Lord threw the Jedi into the far wall. Another cry of pain ripped from Kelan as the vicious impact caused bones to crack.

"No!" Bastila's voice cracked slightly as she screamed the word. She struggled to pull free of the guards until a third raised his blaster, aimed for her chest. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Seeing her fellow Jedi suffering so badly and being unable to help them was tearing her apart.

Revan motioned to the fourth guard who stepped forward and dragged Kelan back to his force cage and reactivated the force field. He stood still for a moment, searching for stray thoughts. Neither Knight provided anything of interest.

"The two of you have six hours to decide. Either you see things _my_ way and join me, or your lives are forfeit and you will be executed when we arrive at our destination."

Revan turned and walked out of the brig. Outwardly, in large part because of the mask, he appeared calm. Inwardly, Revan was almost shaking as he fought to regain control. He felt the knot tighten in his chest as he realized that he had given in to the rage, the anger within him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind. His guards followed at his heels, with Bastila still held between the lead two. He could feel the tempestuous waves of her anger and hate, although she was struggling to control it. A wry grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he could hear the repetition of the Jedi Code echoing through her surface thoughts. The muscles along his spine twitched as he imagined her fierce grey eyes boring into his back.

Stepping back into the elevator, he felt the storm of her emotion ease slightly and glanced over at her. She stood with her eyes focused on the elevator door, refusing to look at him. He nodded slightly to himself. She had succeeded in controlling her anger toward him. Her expression held no hint of rage or hatred, only the calm and grace worthy of a Jedi Master. He smiled behind his mask, admiring her courage and strength.

* * *

><p>Bastia took a deep breath, and kept her gaze focused on the floor in front of her. She hoped that Kelan and Tej would survive, but she knew dwelling on it wouldn't help anything. Leaving the elevator she felt Revan's hand on her shoulder again. She felt her skin crawling as she tried to shrug him off. His grip tightened and he led the way into a wide corridor. They were met by the Captain of Revan's guards, and as Revan approached, the soldier straightened to attention.<p>

"Lord Revan."

"Captain," he acknowledged, "I trust everything is ready?"

The Captain bowed, "Yes, all is as you ordered, my Lord."

Revan nodded and the Captain recognized his dismissal and turned to carry on his other duties. Bastila's jaws tightened as she wondered what Revan had planned. The Sith Lord led the way down the corridor, eventually turning down a smaller side hall. Finally they came to a stop in front of a door. Revan waved his hand and the door slid open with a low hiss. His hand caught Bastila's arm and the guards released her as he walked her into the room.

The door closed behind them and he let her go. She looked around the room, noting the bed and other furnishings. His mask kept her from reading his face, and that annoyed her. She moved away from him, unable to fathom his intentions. She felt increasingly uncomfortable from possibilities presented by the room.

"These will serve as your quarters until we reach the Star Forge. I would advise you to get some rest. There's a change of clothing for you as well." He stepped closer, and she could almost feel his eyes sliding over her body behind his mask. "You might find them a bit warmer than your current attire."

"Why would you care?" She snapped, "After all, didn't you say that you don't intend for your prisoners to be comfortable."

He circled around her slowly, "Indeed, but you are not a prisoner. You are a guest."

She huffed, her body tensing as she resisted the urge to turn to keep him in sight. "I can't say I think much of your hospitality."

"Your opinion is noted, _Padawan_."

She bristled at the sarcastic and insulting tone, and then looked around the room again. They appeared to be standard quarters. As he moved around her to stand in front of her again, a thought worked its way into her mind and she swallowed hard. "These aren't your quarters are they?"

He reached out, taking hold of her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Less than a foot separated them and she tried to keep from shaking. "My quarters are wherever I _choose_ them to be."

He released her and stepped back. Turning sharply, he left the room. As the door closed behind him, she shook herself and moved over to the door. Though the thick door muffled the sounds beyond it, his voice was clear.

"_No one_ is to enter that room except me, and she is not to leave unless she is with _me_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Revan." They responded in unison.

"Good. If any of you fail me, I will hang you from the bow of this ship by your own entrails."

She heard footsteps growing fainter as Lord Revan left.

* * *

><p>Entering his room, Revan barely waited for the door to hiss closed behind him before he pulled off the mask and his gloves. He hurled them across the room and unfastened the clasp on his cloak, letting it fall to the floor without a second thought. He crossed the room to his desk and turned on the comm. unit.<p>

"Yes, my Lord?" Admiral Blair's voice responded.

"ETA?"

"We're approximately five hours from the Star Forge now, Lord."

"Very well, I am in my quarters. Alert me when we're a half hour away."

"Understood."

He switched the unit off. Pulling off his armor, he dropped it into the chair in front of the desk. He walked over and sat down on his bed with a disgusted sigh. Revan stretched out on the bed, his hands clasped behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

His body was tired, but he knew his mind would not let him sleep. The memory of her face filled his thoughts. Her fury and hatred for him stabbed at his heart and he found another reason to despise what he had allowed himself to become. With a growl, he rolled over on his side, and tried to still his thoughts.

His fingers curled into a fist, clenching tightly as her angry words echoed though his head. _You don't have to do this, Revan!_ He swallowed hard. She didn't understand. She couldn't _possibly_ understand his reasons.

"Fool." He snarled at himself. "How could you _expect_ her to understand?" He pulled himself up and out of the bed, giving up on the idea of sleep. He started pacing. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her...those deep grey eyes accusing him, hating him. He saw the disgust in her eyes when he touched her. Regret ripped at his soul, reaching deep into that part of himself he fought so hard to keep locked away.

He remembered the glimpse of her face as he had first seen it in his vision. Her eyes had been warm, full of compassion. He sighed heavily, knowing he would not see that look in Bastila's eyes now. It felt strange for him to admit to himself that he _wanted_ her to trust him, he wanted her to, well, at least not _hate_ him.

"Brilliant way of going about that you stupid, stubborn bantha," he berated himself. "You want her to trust you? What reason have you _shown_ her to trust you?" He paused in his pacing, shoulders sagging. He couldn't blame her for hating him. He'd nearly murdered one of her friends in front of her. What had he shown her besides the vicious Sith Lord? Bastila had no idea that she had actually saved the lives of the two Knights. His self-control had slipped. If she had not been there to object, he would have killed them both.

The image of her standing against him, the beautiful, defiant tilt of her chin and the fierce gleam in her eyes came to mind. A mildly amused grin danced across his lips as he realized the absurdity of the situation. Bastila was only a Padawan to the Jedi. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith and she had gotten him to back down without even knowing it. Revan shook his head. It was a good thing she wasn't one to take advantage of her power. The possibilities of what she could accomplish if she did made him nervous.

Revan took a deep breath. He was not accustomed to anyone having such an effect on him. _No one_ had ever been able to sway him from his path before. Yet, as he replayed the moment in his mind again, that was exactly what happened. He could not kill the Jedi. He had intended to, but those accusing, cold grey eyes stopped him. How, even through the darkness that had taken a hold of him at that moment? How could she influence his actions so easily?

Turning as he resumed his pacing, Revan's eyes caught the mask where it lay on the floor. It had landed face up when he had thrown it. As he looked at it, he felt the shadows pushing against the edges of his mind. The dark side whispered to him. _You're getting weak, Lord Revan._ Anger flared at the thought that the darkness dared to invade his sanctuary. _No_. His mind resonated on the word firmly and his mental walls strengthened. "You have no place _here_. Go away." He could feel the shadows laughing. _We can wait, you will come to us._ He felt the shadows slink away, for now.

The mask stared back at him. When had it really changed? The mask had once been a symbol of his resolve to end the threat of the Mandalorians. That war was long over, why did he keep it? It had become convenient. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. The mask had made it _easy_ to do what had to be done. The mask made it easy to accept the darkness, to use that power to accomplish his goals. It was easy to hide behind that mask, to deny what he was becoming. Looking at that mask, he saw himself through the eyes of those who served him. He wondered if all that he had done could ever really justify the sacrifices made.

Revan walked over and picked up the mask, regarding it closely. It had become a part of him, of his identity, no matter how much he hated it now. The mask waited patiently for him to become Darth Revan, the Dark Lord, once more. With a growl, he flung the mask at the wall. It simply bounced off and landed on the floor looking up at him again, as though mocking him. He sighed. No matter how many times he threw it at the wall it never broke or even dented. Revan realized that even if he could destroy the physical mask, it was too late for him to ever be rid of the one that hid his soul.

He would never be free of the darkness within him. Power _always_ came with a price; he had known and accepted that. Revan had vowed that the dark side would never control him. In his arrogance, he believed that he was strong enough to accomplish what no other had. He realized now for the first time just how narrow and precarious the path he walked had become. He saw how dangerously close he had come to completely losing his control.

Revan closed his eyes and Bastila's face appeared in his mind again. "If you're not careful, you will end up destroying the very thing you sought to preserve," he told himself.

* * *

><p>As she moved away from the door, Bastila felt a chill run down her spine as her mind recalled the way Revan held her chin. The image of that awful mask he wore burned into her thoughts as he had forced her to look up at him. She shivered as she imagined his eyes on her as he had moved around her, as though he was inspecting her. Closing her eyes, she fought to shove those thoughts away.<p>

Walking over to the bed, she picked up the first of the neatly folded garments. Bastila was rather surprised to see tastefully styled robes similar to the typical Jedi uniform. She had been expecting something designed to further humiliate her. They were lighter in color than normal Jedi robes, tan and light grey. The biggest difference was in the fabric. It was thick, yet soft against her skin, and grudgingly she admitted that Revan was right. They were considerably warmer than her usual clothing.

She sighed as she felt warmth spreading through her body. Glancing back at the bed, she noticed a small hair brush and comb. Taking them both, she walked over to the mirror and grimaced at the disheveled state of her hair. Pulling her braids loose, she worked at combing the tangles out, and then gave her hair a final brushing. She debated redoing the braids, but instead, she just pulled her hair into two short ponytails and tied them.

Bastila's eyes strayed down to the collar around her neck. She reached up and tried again to get the thing off. After several minutes, all she had accomplished was making her neck and fingers sore. Bastila saw Revan's mask again in her mind. She felt the overwhelming closeness as he stood in front of her. Her gaze returned to the collar around her neck.

He had forced her to follow him around like some new pet, or a _slave_. The idea infuriated her. That collar not only cut her off from the Force, leaving her extremely vulnerable, but it also effectively marked her. As long as that wretched collar was around her neck, her life was not her own. She swallowed hard as his words echoed in her mind. _My quarters are wherever I choose them to be._ Bastila sat down on the bed but found herself staring at the door, worried that he would come back to claim what he considered to be _his_.

Exhaustion washed over her and Bastila felt the full impact of everything that had happened come crashing down on her. Images flashed through her thoughts. She saw Master Jenna and the other two Knights dying at Revan's hand. She saw the glimpse of Malak's ship exploding through the viewports of the bridge. She remembered the painful sensation of her connection to the Force being cut off as the collar locked around her neck. She saw Revan killing the officer from his own crew. She saw Kelan as he suffered the brutal treatment Revan had dished out and she prayed that he and Tej would survive.

Her body trembled. Before she could stop it, the carefully constructed wall around her emotions crumbled. Bastila buried her face in the pillow and for the first time in years, she cried.

* * *

><p>Revan heard the beeping from the comm. unit and he knew the Admiral would understand when he did not respond. He didn't need to reply; Admiral Blair was perfectly capable of seeing the <em>Dark Vengeance<em> properly docked with the Star Forge. The beeping had only been to comply with his orders. They would be dropping back into real space within sight of the Star Forge soon.

Revan sighed. He truly needed sleep, but as usual, it eluded him. The short meditative trance he had finally managed to achieve was as close as he was going to get to sleep. A scowl spread across his face, his brows knitting together briefly before he sat up. He was glad that he could draw on the Force to sustain him when he couldn't sleep. However, he disliked that he had to rely on it so much lately.

He took a quick shower and changed clothes. Toweling his shaggy brown hair dry, he couldn't help but notice the irony. "I don't know why I bother. My clothes never show under the armor anyway." Tossing the towel aside, he gathered up the scattered pieces of his armor from around the room. He pulled it all on, stepping into the refresher to check the mirror and give himself a once over before he left his room.

Revan studied his own reflection; his deep blue eyes wearily stared back at him. His brows furrowed slightly as he noticed several new lines around his eyes and mouth. He tilted his head as he regarded his appearance. Time was catching up to him, and he knew that drawing on the dark side so often was aging him as well, despite his sincere efforts to fight it. He also noticed that his usually sharp cheekbones had become even sharper, reflecting poorly on his habit of skipping meals. He shook his head and straightened himself up, adjusting his armor. Finally his hand rested on the mask, and he frowned. Turning away from the mirror and walking toward the door of his room, he settled the mask into place. He paused at the door, and sighed heavily. He pulled the hood of his cloak forward and the transformation was complete as _Revan_ retreated back to the deep, hidden corners of his mind. He felt the weight of his chosen part settle across his shoulders, he took a deep breath and the Sith Lord stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Revan arrived at the door of Bastila's temporary quarters. He motioned to the guards, "You are dismissed."<p>

They glanced at each other, but dared not question his orders. "Yes, Lord Revan." They marched off down the corridor. Revan watched until they were well out of sight, and then turned to the door. He knocked.

Revan got no response, yet he could feel her presence in the Force. He knew she was awake. He knocked again. Finally he heard her call out, "Yes?"

He realized that it was as close to an invitation as he would get. He opened the door and stepped inside. She looked up at him, one sculpted eyebrow arching up quizzically. He noticed that part of it disappeared under her bangs. His gaze also took in her cross-legged position as she sat on the floor.

"Meditating?"

"I was, until I was interrupted. I hadn't thought Sith Lords to be polite enough to knock."

He shrugged and leaned against the wall beside the door with his arms folded over his chest. "Normally, we're not. I do find it interesting that you would be such an expert on Sith Lords, though, considering that you're merely a Padawan."

She stood up, bristling as she faced him. "I find actions speak rather clearly, _Darth_ Revan."

He couldn't miss the particular emphasis she placed on his title and inwardly he winced. His conscience was jabbed even harder when he stepped closer and noticed the redness in her eyes. She had been crying.

"Come on, we've arrived at the Star Forge."

"Go. By all means, don't let me stop you." She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

His jaws tightened as he stifled a deep sigh. "Nice try, but you're coming with me."

"Hmph." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Or what? You'll torture me or kill me like the other Jedi?"

He felt another deep stab of regret.

"No. I'll just pick you up and carry you like a disobedient child."

She spun around, the furious look on her face daring him to try it. A faint smile crossed his face and he moved a step closer. Realizing that he likely would carry out his threat, or worse, she relented.

"You'll do no such thing. If you insist, fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Revan felt Bastila hesitate as they stepped out into the docking bay on the Star Forge. He looked over at her and saw she had gone pale. She stopped and looked at him and he saw the trace of fear in her eyes. He understood. He knew she had to be feeling the immense dark side power pulsing through the Star Forge, even with the collar on. His own mind had instinctively braced for it, accustomed to the relentless assault as the Star Forge sought to break through his control. She had been completely caught by surprise, although the collar would mute the worst of it.<p>

They were alone. He had dismissed his guards and no one had yet arrived to clamor for his attention. He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed against his touch.

"You should be grateful for that collar now. The Star Forge is a maelstrom of dark power."

"I can still feel it." Her voice was hushed, barely more than a whisper.

"I know, but with your connection to the Force blocked, it will subside soon. It feeds on the Force, corrupting anything it can. With that collar in place, you won't interest it for long."

"You…?"

He shrugged, "I'm used to it."

She swallowed hard but started walking again. With his hand on her shoulder, he could feel her trembling as she struggled against the dark energy. He focused his mind and pushed out against the Star Forge's power, shielding Bastila. He felt the disappointment in the shadows as the dark whispers complained to him. Revan strengthened his resolve and the Star Forge retreated.

_I hope I don't need to do that too many times. I'm too tired, _he thought to himself. _Hopefully it'll leave her alone and content itself with pestering me._

He felt the tension in her body ease and she took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, "I can still feel the darkness of this place, but it's no longer oppressive. It seems you were right."

He smiled beneath the mask, satisfied. "It happens occasionally."

He guided her away from the docking bay, through the labyrinthine corridors of the Star Forge. The dimmer lighting of the Star Forge was a sharp contrast to the brightly lit halls of his flagship. The Star Forge was also considerably warmer, and he could never get that to change. He glanced over at Bastila, suspecting that she wouldn't object to the warmer conditions. As they turned down another corridor, Revan spotted a rust colored droid approaching.

"Greeting: It is good to see you, Master. However, you seem to be rather hard to find."

"Obviously not hard enough, HK, since you found me."

"Clarification: Well, naturally _I_can find you, Master. You did build a homing system into me. None of your meatbag associates knew where you were though."

Revan chuckled, "I don't tell them for a reason. Now walk with me, we can talk on the way."

Obediently, the tall droid fell into step on Revan's other side. "Statement: You did order that I report to you once I returned."

"Yes, however, your report can wait. Just answer this, was the mission successful?"

"Proud statement: Oh yes, Master. Of course I was successful. The target was eliminated just as you requested."

"Good. I have another mission for you."

"Statement: Very well, Master."

Revan glanced over at Bastila and noticed her watching the heavily armed droid warily. He smirked, realizing that at first glance, HK-47 probably did look rather intimidating. They reached an elevator and Revan keyed in the command.

Bastila looked up at Revan, "You didn't build this place, did you?"

He shook his head, "No, the Star Forge is far older than you can possibly imagine."

The elevator stopped and he led the way through several more corridors. He finally stopped before a door.

"HK-47, this is Bastila Shan. Your new mission is to protect her. You will stand guard at this door, and if she leaves the room you will be responsible for escorting her and maintaining her safety while she is here. If anything happens to her, I will personally rip you apart bolt by bolt. Understood?"

He caught Bastila's incredulous expression as she watched him.

The droid's photoreceptors flashed. "Objection: But Master, such a simple task is a waste of my genius engineering!"

"No, it is a waste of _my_ genius engineering since I built you. However, it is a task I would not trust anyone else with." He stepped closer to the droid, lowering his voice slightly. "I need you to do this for me, HK."

HK turned his head to Revan. "Query: Master, would it not be more advisable to just lock the female meatbag where she can't get into trouble?"

Revan stepped back a pace and then turned to his droid. "HK, initiate protocol number 157-a."

"Objection: Not…"

"HK, do it, _now,_" he growled.

"Pained recitation: Revan is the creator. Revan is the Master. I exist to serve the Master's wishes. The Master will not be questioned."

Revan folded his arms across his chest. "Now, what part of that are you having trouble processing?"

The droid emitted a hissing wheeze of a sigh, "Resignation: None of it, Master. I will guard the female mea…"

Revan cleared his throat sharply.

HK looked from Revan to Bastila, and then back to Revan. "Correction: I will guard and protect the Jedi, Master."

Revan nodded and pointed into the room. "You can start by sweeping the room."

"Observation: You are a very harsh master, Master." He stepped into the room, and began a thorough check for hidden threats.

Revan shook his head as he watched the droid. "Yes, I suppose you'll just have to suffer."

The metal assassin sighed. "Statement: You have no idea, Master. No idea at all."

Satisfied that there were no threats or security breaches to threaten the female Jedi, he returned to Revan's side.

"Statement: The room is safe, Master."

"Thank you, HK. Now, remember, Bastila is a _guest_, and you will mind your manners. I know for a fact you have them. If she leaves the room, you are to see that she remains safe."

"Answer: Yes, Master."

HK-47 took up a position beside the door, blaster rifle cradled in his arms. Revan led Bastila into the room and the door slid shut behind them.

An amused grin played across his lips as he saw her expression of confusion and utter disbelief.

"What?"

She turned and her eyebrow danced upward. "That _thing_ is supposed to guard me?" She pointed to where HK stood outside the door.

"HK-47 will do his job. He just likes to complain."

She took a few steps away from him before turning to look back at him, still doubtful. "So, did I actually hear you say I was permitted to leave this room?"

"Yes. You are a guest, Bastila, not a prisoner. However, I would advise against wandering around too much, even with HK along to keep you from getting lost." His concerns colored his voice, and he bit his lip when it became obvious she had noticed.

"Have you _always_ been so suspicious?" She was watching him, her hands folded across her chest.

He stiffened, not really wanting to answer her. He saw that one eyebrow rose as she waited for his response. "It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter, then why is it so important that I have such a lethal bodyguard here?"

He sighed, "Because there are those who are ambitious and they are always looking at a way to move up in the hierarchy."

"Why would they care about me?"

Her question struck a nerve. _Because I do,_ he thought. He looked over at her, "They may not, but as you said, I'm suspicious, and I'm not willing to risk your safety."

She shook her head, "I take it back. You're positively paranoid."

He laughed, spreading his hands out. "Guilty as charged. But it keeps me alive. Now, I do have one request of you."

Bastila's eyes narrowed slightly, still puzzled by his actions. "What?"

"Would you join me for dinner?"

"And what if I refuse?"

He saw the defiance and determination in her eyes, and he shrugged slightly, "Then I would have your meal prepared and brought to you here."

"I would appreciate it if you did so, then. I would rather eat here, alone."

Revan winced, swallowing the unfamiliar taste of defeat. He turned toward the door, "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Bastila would never know that Revan had overseen the preparation of her food personally, driving his cook to extreme lengths of frustration in the process. She would never know that Revan had shadowed the serving droid until her meal was safely delivered to her. She had asked to dine alone and reluctantly Revan respected her wishes.<p>

He made his way to his own quarters. He took a deep breath as he looked around the room. Revan pulled off his mask and flung it viciously at the wall. He was too tired to even bother pulling off the rest of his armor. He raked his fingers through his hair and sank down on the sofa. His own stomach protested its emptiness, but he ignored it. He leaned back, propping his feet up on the small table in front of the sofa.

Revan clasped his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. He felt the fatigue settling over him like a heavy blanket. Bastila's image drifted into his thoughts and a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. With a heavy sigh, he tried to relax, desperately hoping he could sleep.

* * *

><p>Bastila sat at the small table in her quarters, puzzling over the apparent sudden change in Revan's actions. A Sith Lord being nice? <em>No,<em> she told herself. _It was just a Sith trick. It's all just an act. He's just trying to trick you into trusting him._

Still, she hadn't expected him to actually allow her to refuse his request to join him. When her meal had arrived, it was another surprise. She had expected something small and unappetizing as punishment for her refusal, she was not prepared for what she got. A colorful assortment of fruits covered one plate, some she couldn't even recognize. Another plate held several slices of different fresh breads. The centerpiece was a steak nestled among cooked vegetables. Medium-rare, just the way she preferred it- how had he known? _Guessed_, she corrected herself. The whole meal was wonderfully prepared and mouthwateringly delicious.

After she finished eating, she stood up and took a good look around the room. There was a door into the refresher. A footlocker sat at the foot of the bed. Opening it, she found more robes matching the ones she was wearing as well as some that were darker colored. She laid out a clean set of robes on the bed, and then headed into the refresher to take a shower.

Feeling much better after her shower, Bastila pulled on the clean clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached up and worked at toweling her hair dry. Deciding to just leave her hair loose, she curled up on the bed.

She was just beginning to feel herself dozing off, when a loud noise outside the door caught her attention. She got up, her hand instinctively reaching for her lightsaber only to remember that Revan had taken it from her. Something hit the door with a loud thud, and she backed against the far wall. Unable to reach the Force and unarmed, she realized how vulnerable she was.

The door hissed open and HK-47 stepped in, firing off several shots before the door closed again.

"Statement: It would appear that the Master's suspicions were correct. You are not safe here, Jedi."

"What do you propose to do about it? He told you to keep me safe."

HK flipped on his built in com link. A moment later, Revan's voice responded, "What?"

"Observation: Master, we have a situation. Several of your meatbag followers seek to harm the female Jedi. I may need your help."

"On my way."

* * *

><p>Revan stood up, the murderous thoughts in his mind boding very ill for whoever had dared cause the disturbance. He half-wished that HK would leave some of them alive, so that he could have the pleasure of disposing of them personally. For the first time in a week, he had actually accomplished falling asleep. But the shrill beep of the com link had driven any trace of that blissful sleep away. Revan grabbed his mask and slipped it on as he left the room.<p>

When he arrived at Bastila's quarters, there were six dark Jedi trying to get through the door. They were met by a steady barrage of fire from HK's rifle. However, the droid was outnumbered and Revan knew Bastila was unarmed.

Revan growled and a blast of lightning slammed into the group. His twin sabers sprang to life with bloodthirsty hisses. Three of them charged at him, their sabers blazing. HK took advantage of Revan's appearance and shot two of the others who had become distracted. The last one turned and sought to destroy the droid.

The Sith Lord spun, and dropped low under the guards of two of his opponents. Howls of pain echoed the sparking of his sabers as they seared into flesh. Out of the corner of his eye, Revan caught the sight of Bastila kicking the dark Jedi who was attacking HK-47. Revan's patience vanished as the dark Jedi managed to catch Bastila with his fist. He trapped them all in a stasis field. With a furious growl, he sank his saber into the nearest Dark Jedi, and then turned to HK.

"HK-47, terminate the traitors."

"Statement: With pleasure, Master." The droid proceeded to blast each of the remaining dark Jedi.

Revan moved over to Bastila as he clipped his sabers back on his belt. He smiled as he noticed that she had let her hair down. "Are you alright?"

She straightened up, her hand rubbing lightly at her jaw where the dark Jedi had hit her. "I think so, just a little sore."

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the bruise already starting to show against her pale skin. "That settles it. You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"Just keep walking."

HK-47 fell into step behind them, and Revan led the way back to his own quarters. He opened the door and ushered her in, then stepped back and offered a graceful bow.

"You'll stay here. These quarters have security measures that no one will get through."

As they stepped into the room Revan felt her stop sharply. He turned and saw she was standing stiffly, her grey eyes widened slightly as she looked around the room. He frowned as he caught the hint of her surface thoughts. The room reflected him; the furnishings and colors were bold, dark, and very masculine. He could tell she was uncomfortable. _She'll just have to get over it, _he thought with a smirk.

"Revan, I will _not_ stay in your quarters."

He noticed the way her lips pursed and saw the proud tilt of her chin. He smiled behind his mask.

"You _will_ stay here."

She started to object again and he stopped her with a raised hand.

"Considering what just happened, it's now obvious that this is the only place I can guarantee your safety. You will stay here, and HK will be just outside the door."

She put her hands on her hips. "And just _where_ do you intend to sleep?"

Revan simply turned and walked out of the room, a smile hidden beneath his mask.


	3. Chapter 3

A Sith acolyte slammed into the wall with a bone cracking thud. Crumpling to the ground, he moaned in pain. The acolyte's whimpering became a strangled gasp as he was lifted from the ground. His neck snapped, and his body was tossed aside like a discarded toy.

Revan casually adjusted his gloves and looked around the crowded training room. He was surrounded by a ring of thirty apprentices and acolytes all armed with lightsabers. There was a hundred more spread out further around the room, watching and waiting in the shadows for their turn to face the Master. Two hundred fledgling dark Jedi had started the day's training session, but the Sith Lord's brutal methods consistently thinned their numbers.

He motioned them forward and the ring of dark Jedi closed in around him. Revan shut his eyes, and let the Force guide his motion. His own lightsabers remained clipped at his belt, much to the surprise of those watching. Twisting and weaving, the Sith Lord evaded strike after clumsy strike that was aimed at him. He dodged and swerved, feeling the pulsing rhythm of the Force surging through his mind. An acolyte struck high toward his chest and Revan arched backwards, bending like a stand of Xosha grass in the wind. Stepping away as the blade passed by, he turned and sidestepped two others. With his eyes closed, the Force showed him every blade, every step as his opponents sought to catch him. He could hear the grunts and groans, the tired panting as the acolytes and apprentices struggled to keep up or accidently hit each other as they missed Revan.

Finally, striking like a Corellian Dire-cat, the Dark Lord attacked. He leapt over one apprentice, only to spin around and deliver a vicious kick to the apprentice's back. His fist connected with another apprentice's face. Dropping into a low crouch, he swept the feet out from under three acolytes. Revan spun around, kicking another in the chest and sending that acolyte into two others who also fell. The rest panicked and scrambled back away from him. Straightening up, he looked at them all. His lips curled into a disgusted snarl beneath his mask. The Sith Lord's anger erupted in a vicious wave of lightning.

"You are all pathetic. I should save myself the trouble and just kill the lot of you. We will continue the training tomorrow and maybe some of you will survive to actually learn something."

He walked out of the room, still seething at the ineptitude of the majority of his forces recently. It had been four days since the attempt was made on Bastila. During those four days, Revan had been exercising his pent up emotions in the process of "training" the soldiers and dark Jedi aboard the Star Forge. There had, of course, been casualties. One hundred and seventy-five soldiers and dark Jedi had died over those four days. As the days had passed, Revan's mood had deteriorated to seething fury and the deaths became an increasingly expected occurrence during the training exercises.

Revan prowled the corridors of the Star Forge walking off the anger that had built up during the latest training session. Breathing deeply, he fought to rein in the rage threatened his self-control. Slowly, the rational, calmer part of his mind prevailed. Revan knew the anger he felt was constantly being amplified and fueled by the Star Forge. As he distanced himself from the training room, Revan's resistance to the Star Forge's dark influence returned and the shadows retreated once more.

He had seen very little of Bastila over the last four days. She had become increasingly frustrating, resisting his efforts at every turn. No matter what he tried, she refused to give an inch. Beyond that, he found himself becoming distracted by her- too easily distracted. That bothered him more than anything. As Sith Lord, being distracted would be fatal if anyone became overly ambitious. The Star Forge's dark whispers returned to gnaw at his mind, trying to convince him that Bastila was a threat to him, weakening him with her presence. Revan growled and blocked out the incessant whispers. He had taken the opportunity to distance himself from her. Over the last four days, he checked in with HK-47 to ensure she was still safe and being cared for, but decided to just leave her alone for a while.

He felt a presence in the Force but kept walking. A young female Twi'lek fell into step beside him. He glanced over at her, a smile crossing his lips. The dim, unnatural lighting in the corridors muted the golden hue of her skin.

"It amuses me, Rylla, how you are always able to find me. You're getting as bad as HK."

She paused in mid-stride, "Forgive me, my Lord."

He waved one hand nonchalantly and never slowed his pace, "It's alright. I assume, since you are here that means the _Talon _has docked?"

She nodded and caught up to him again.

"So, I suppose that means you are mine for the time being?"

"Yes, my Lord. Master told me to attend to you." Her warm, amber eyes watched him, expectantly.

"There is actually something you can do for me."

She smiled and looked up at him, "Anything, Lord Revan."

"I have a guest, and I must admit I have been a very poor host. My duties have been keeping me rather busy, and unfortunately that means I have been neglecting my guest. I would appreciate it if you would check in on her. See if there's anything she needs and maybe keep her company. I would imagine she'd enjoy having someone near her own age to talk to."

Rylla bowed, her lekku twitching with disappointment. "As you wish, Lord Revan. Where is your guest?"

"She's staying in my quarters. I trust you remember the way there?" He glanced over at her with a smirk as he caught hints of her desire in thoughts she made no effort to conceal.

The girl blushed slightly, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Revan stood gazing out the viewport of the observation deck of the Star Forge. It was a quiet place, and he found himself spending a lot of time there. He began pacing, and thinking. Revan looked out at the stars again. He was reminded sharply as the cold stars winked back at him, that despite all his planning and maneuvering, the galaxy would continue to move to its own rhythm. A short beep from his com link brought a scowl to his face.<p>

"Yes?"

"Lord Revan, Admiral Blair is requesting to see you."

"Let him in."

Revan glanced at his faint reflection in the glass of the viewport. His mask was tucked into his belt, hidden by the folds of his cloak. He didn't bother putting it on. Admiral Blair had served with him since before he ever started wearing it, and there was nothing to hide between them after so long. The door into the observation deck opened and Revan could hear the Admiral's steady footsteps as he approached. The Sith Lord turned and met the Admiral's hazel eyes.

He bowed slightly, "Lord Revan."

Revan inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Admiral. What brings you here?"

"You had asked me to send out scouts to check on the Republic."

Revan sighed, "Ah, yes. Anything to report?"

"Nothing of great interest. The Republic seems to be licking its wounds right now. Their fleet is too small to really commit to any offensive strikes against you."

Revan nodded as he stared out at the stars. "Thank you, Davon."

Admiral Blair tilted his head, watching Revan. "Permission to speak freely, my Lord?"

"After all these years, Davon? You don't need to ask."

A faint smile crossed Davon's face. "Thank you, Revan. However, old habits die hard for an ancient man like me."

Revan turned to face the Admiral and chuckled, "What's on your mind?"

The older man's calm hazel eyes met the icy blue gaze of the Sith Lord. "Why are you still keeping that Jedi?"

Revan's brows furrowed slightly as he regarded Davon. "She was the Republic's best pawn. As long as I have her she's not being used against us. She may also turn out to be useful to us."

The Admiral expression grew serious, "What are you going to do with her? Do you really expect her to turn like those other Jedi?"

His scowl deepened as he looked over at the old officer. Images of Bastila's fierce defiance came to mind as he thought about her. "Honestly, I'm not sure anymore; things have changed."

Davon nodded, "A word of advice, if I may?"

Revan's eyebrow arched upwards.

"Decide _soon_, Revan, before that choice is taken from you. You, above all others, know what this place does to people. I'm not sensitive to your Force, so it has no effect on me. But for the likes of you, and even more for _her_, it's different. She hasn't truly seen war. She can't understand the dark places you've had to walk, what you've had to do. It's not my place to question your intentions, Revan, but this place is not good for her."

Revan looked away, but he understood what Davon meant, and the old Admiral was right. "What would you suggest?"

The Admiral smiled, "You _honestly_ want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't _belong_ here. That's all I'm going to say about that." Admiral Blair looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Something my father always told me- a man is never truly old until he's traded all his dreams for regrets." He glanced at back Revan. "I'd wager a guess we both have our share of both. You're still a young man, Revan. Don't let it take that from you."

"Thank you, Davon."

The officer nodded, "I'll be on the _Vengeance_. At least it feels like a proper ship."

Revan sighed heavily as he watched the Admiral leave. He knew the truth behind the old Admiral's words, a wry smile tugging at his lips. He was always amazed at how well Davon could understand him. He looked back out at the timeless stars. He could feel the weight of every day of his twenty-six years resting on his shoulders, yet he felt even older.

He had traded many of his dreams for regrets that now gnawed at his soul. He closed his eyes, wondering if he actually had any dreams left. His thoughts turned to Bastila, and Revan questioned if he even deserved to dream.

* * *

><p>Bastila sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor in Revan's quarters. She had been somewhat surprised that Revan had left her alone so much. But then, she expected he had many things to attend to, and honestly didn't mind him not being around. The collar still annoyed her immensely and she tried frequently to find some way to get it off.<p>

She tried to meditate, but it felt wrong without being able to touch the Force. She was too disturbed to center herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looked up, expecting Revan, but the scantily clad female Twi'lek that stepped into the room was a surprise. She was young; Bastila guessed that the Twi'lek was near her own age.

The Twi'lek bowed low, carrying a tray. "Forgive the intrusion, my Lady. My name is Rylla. Lord Revan requested that I should attend to you, if you need anything."

Bastila stood and moved over to settle down on the sofa. "I'm Bastila; it's nice to meet you."

Rylla sat the tray of food on the small table by the sofa and looked up, a shy smile on her face.

Bastila noticed the metallic collar against the golden yellow skin of the girl's neck, and swallowed hard as the one around her own neck suddenly felt tighter. "I wasn't aware that Lord Revan kept slaves."

The Twi'lek's amber eyes widened, "Oh, no. _He_ doesn't." Her tone became sad. "I am not owned by Lord Revan. My Master is Admiral Narith, of the _Talon_, which is docked here."

Bastila's eyebrow rose, "I'm sorry, I thought you said that Revan had sent you."

Rylla nodded, "He did." She took a deep breath, "My Master seems intent on pleasing his own Master, so he gives me to Lord Revan, to use as he wishes while the _Talon_ is here."

Bastila felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the girl. Clearing her throat, she tried to sound convincingly unconcerned. "Oh? What does Revan have you do for him?"

Rylla's yellow cheeks turned almost bright orange as she blushed, "Usually very little. He asks me to deliver messages or to fetch things for him. Today he asked that I come here to see if you needed anything."

Nodding, Bastila regarded the Twi'lek. "So Revan has never…"

The girl shook her head firmly, causing her lekku to sway. "No. Never." There was a hint of disappointment in Rylla's voice.

"I see. So what do you think of him?"

"I don't know him very well. I know he can be brutal and fierce. He's a strong leader, and that is necessary. He demands obedience and has little tolerance for failure. But he doesn't abuse his power."

"You don't think he abuses his power?" Bastila asked with a snort of contempt.

"No, I don't. He has always treated me fairly. I would be glad to have him as my Master."

Bastila took a moment to look at the tray of food. It was a light arrangement of various fruits, cheeses, and fresh bread. Looking over at Rylla, she considered the girl's words. She did present an interesting perspective on the Sith Lord. "Why's that? What is your Master like?"

"My Master is a cruel and wretched man. He has a dreadfully sour temper. I think he beats me just for something to do, that or he forces himself on me. He's worse when he gets drunk, which he does often."

Bastila felt the blood drain from her face, and she regretted not being able to help the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Rylla smiled softly, "It's alright. He's actually not as bad as my first Master. I was born a slave, owned by a Hutt."

Revan stepped through the door into his quarters and was greeted by the sight of Bastila and Rylla sitting together, chatting. They both looked up at him as he entered the room. The pair blushed and glanced at each other, like children caught in the act of some great mischief. He smirked and assumed that he had been the topic of their conversation.

Rylla stood and approached him, dropping to her knees in front of him. "My Lord."

He shook his head, "Rylla, you know what I've told you. Stand up, child."

She stood, keeping her eyes lowered. "Forgive me, Master."

He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and his voice was calm. "Hush, I am not your master, and I will not have you groveling at my feet. Admiral Narith, however, would be a different story."

Rylla glanced up, "My Master has displeased you, Lord?"

Revan sighed, "Immensely, and for many reasons. But you needn't concern yourself with that. He was unhappy after he left me, so he's likely on his way to getting drunk."

Revan glanced over at Bastila, who had regained her composure and was watching him closely. The Twi'lek swallowed hard, and he caught the fear in her deep amber eyes.

Her shoulders sagged, "I should go. Master will be wanting…"

"No, you will stay Rylla. I don't particularly care what your master wants. His previous order still stands."

"My Lord? I don't understand."

Revan smiled, "He instructed you to obey my orders did he not?"

She blushed, "Yes, my master said I was to attend to your needs."

"As I recall, I asked you to see to the comfort and well being of my guest." He nodded toward Bastila. "That is a very intensive occupation, so I don't expect you to be free of your duties to me until…" he spread his hands, "maybe sometime tomorrow morning?"

Looking up at Revan, there was a new glimmer of hope in her eyes. "My Master should be sober by then."

"For his sake, I should hope so. Until then, I expect you to keep Bastila company."

Rylla's lekku nearly twitched with joy. "Thank you, my Lord."

He nodded and crossed the room to his desk. Keying in a few coded commands, he pulled a few data chips out of the small compartment that opened. Tucking them into his pockets, he relocked the compartment and turned back to the two girls.

"You're welcome, Rylla, and I do apologize if I interrupted anything." He focused his gaze on Bastila. "I trust Rylla is capable of seeing to anything you need, Bastila. However, is there anything specific you require while I'm here?"

"No, thank you, Revan. I do not need anything from _you_."

Revan caught the haughty tilt of her head as her grey eyes studied him coldly. He tensed, stung by her words. He nodded, bowed gracefully, and turned toward the door.

"Very well, I shall leave you ladies to your idle gossip."

* * *

><p>Sleep had eluded him once again. Revan let his mind drift and wander. Here, on the quiet observation deck with its massive viewports looking out on countless stars, Revan sought to calm the chaotic storm of his own thoughts. His internal clock told him it was morning, but in the never-ending dark of space, morning was a relative term.<p>

His eyes were closed, but the low hiss of the doors opening and closing pricked at his awareness. He caught the soft footsteps that came to a stop at a respectful distance from him. He opened his eyes and saw the Twi'lek standing before him. He could see her body trembling.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He motioned to her, "Come here, Rylla."

She approached, bowing low as she stopped only three feet from him. He stepped closer and gently placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. He noticed the numerous bruises that spread over her skin.

"What happened?"

She closed her eyes, choking back a sob. "Master was still… very drunk when I returned. He was very angry that I… kept him waiting."

"I see." Revan stepped back, letting her go. "Go now, keep Bastila company."

She nodded and left the room. Revan watched her go, one hand tightening into a fist. He crossed the observation deck to the communication console and keyed in a command. A moment later the holographic image of Admiral Narith appeared.

"Lord Revan," Narith slurred, "What can I do for you?"

Revan snarled in disgust.

"Admiral, your presence is required in the command center on the Star Forge. There are matters which I need to discuss with you, _immediately_."

The Admiral bowed and nearly fell over. "Yes, Lord, right away."

Revan studied the many displays that lit up the command center of the Star Forge as he waited for Admiral Narith. The door behind him finally opened and he heard the shuffling steps as the drunken officer staggered toward him. Revan's eyes narrowed and his left hand shifted to rest on the lightsaber at his belt.

"Narith, your continued incompetence has exhausted my patience. I cannot allow such an inept child to remain in command of one of my dreadnaughts."

"B…but you said you gave me another chance," the officer stammered.

"Indeed, and it seems you've managed to throw away that chance as well." Revan's right hand slipped beneath his cloak to pull a vicious looking whip from its place on the back of his belt. "It has been a very long time since I've had an occasion to use this. I must thank you for giving me the opportunity to use it again."

Revan flicked his wrist and the whip unfurled with a sharp crack. Admiral Narith's eyes widened and he backed up a step.

"You can't do this!"

"Admiral Narith, in your pathetic state have you truly forgotten who I am?"

The whip lashed out and wrapped around Narith's leg. Revan jerked the whip back to himself and the Admiral crashed to the floor with a thud as his leg was pulled out from under him.

"No, Lord Revan, but p…please, c… can't we be reasonable about this?"

Revan shook his head, "I am afraid you are in no position to negotiate. Now, stand up."

Narith stood up shakily. Panic fully gripped his mind and he tried to run. Revan gestured with his left hand and the Admiral was locked in a stasis field. Revan circled around him, a sneer forming on his face. In a matter of minutes, Narith's uniform was shredded and soaked with blood from the sharp barbs embedded in the last few inches of the Dark Lord's whip. Revan took a deep breath and slowly re-coiled the whip and returned it to his belt.

The stasis field vanished and the officer collapsed the floor, whimpering and crying in pain. Narith's control over his own body vanished and he passed out in a soiled, wretched heap. Revan signaled the guards who stood at the door. They stepped forward and bowed. Revan waved one hand at the wilted officer.

"Take this putrid, pusillanimous pile of bantha fodder and throw him out the nearest airlock."

* * *

><p>Revan strode into his quarters and stopped. Bastila and Rylla were seated at opposite sides of his Dejarik table, in deep concentration. He smiled softly, his eyes drawn to Bastila. He noticed her hair was pulled back in two short pony tails which exposed and accentuated the lines of her neck. Revan's eyes followed the graceful arch of Bastila's neck as she studied the board in front of her. He allowed his gaze to flicker upward to her face, noticing the way her lips were pursed in concentration. Reluctantly, he cleared his throat and stepped forward.<p>

"Who's winning?"

They both flinched at the sound of his voice, and looked up. Neither had noticed him come in. He chuckled and settled down on the sofa.

"I think she is, my Lord." Rylla nodded to Bastila. "I'm still not very good at the game."

Revan smirked, "I suppose I'll need to give you a few more lessons, then?"

Rylla blushed lightly, "My Lord, you have so much to do already, I wouldn't want to take up your time."

He glanced at Bastila, her grey eyes watching him closely. A grin spread across his lips. "Oh, I'm sure I can find the time one of these nights."

He saw Bastila stiffen uncomfortably. Standing back up, he motioned to Rylla. "I actually did come here to speak to you, Rylla."

She stepped over to him and bowed, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Well, it seems your Master has expired."

She blinked, "Oh?"

"Strange really, but apparently in his drunken stupor, Admiral Narith somehow managed to stumble out an airlock."

She looked down, "But that would mean…"

"It means you now belong to me, yes."

Rylla rushed forward and hugged him. Looking over Rylla's head, Revan watched Bastila as he slipped one arm around the girl, returning the embrace gently. His smile grew as the Jedi tensed and turned away, her cheeks reddening.

"Thank you, Master." Rylla was beaming with joy.

"Of course."

"Is there anything you need, Master?" Her eyes sparkled with hopeful expectation.

Revan lowered his voice, but knew that Bastila would still be able to hear him. "Not at the moment, we can discuss matters later, _privately_. I have other things I need to attend to. For now, you're free to stay with Bastila, finish your Dejarik game."

He stepped away from Rylla, and turned to Bastila. "I apologize for interrupting. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

* * *

><p>"I don't care what time it is, or where he's at you incorrigible hunk of scrap metal. You find Revan and take me to him, now." Bastila's grey eyes flashed angrily as she faced the rust colored droid.<p>

"Statement: My Master informed me that he would not be on the Star Forge until mid-day."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bastila's temper had been simmering slowly all night, and this news only infuriated her even more.

"Fine. As soon as he sets foot back on the Star Forge, I expect to be notified and I want to see him."

"Condescending answer: Of course, I will inform the Master that his pet Jedi has politely requested his immediate attention the instant he returns."

Her nostrils flared and her jaws tightened as her anger grew. _Miserable, wretched droid._ The indignation sparked by HK's words only darkened her mood. _Revan's pet Jedi, indeed._ Turning, Bastila stepped back into the room and scowled. _His quarters._ The thought further frustrated her. He had left her in his quarters for five days, and she still hadn't been able to get rid of the horrible restraint collar. The lack of the Force's soothing presence was getting to her. She felt her control weakening, and she refused to give him that satisfaction.

Dark Lord of the Sith or not, she was not about to tolerate him treating her like some mindless pet or a new toy to be discarded when he got bored. As soon as he was back on the Star Forge, she intended to see that things changed.

* * *

><p>Revan slipped out of the Sith fighter as its engines gave off one last whine as they shut down. He was pleased that the training exercises with the first wave of fighter pilots had gone well. Only two had actually hit his fighter. He knew they would rarely be fighting a pilot like him, and had chosen not to hold that against them.<p>

The long hours spent training had improved his mood as well. It had been several years since he'd actively flown a fighter, and he was happy that his reflexes hadn't been dimmed by time. Revan straightened his cloak, and headed toward the elevator off the hangar deck. His com link beeped as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes?"

"Statement: Master, the female Jedi is demanding to see you. Amused observation: She appears to be rather upset."

Revan chuckled, "I'm sure she is. I'll be on the observation deck in about three minutes. Take her the long way. The walk will do her good."

"Observation: Perhaps she is malfunctioning. I could just blast her for you, Master. It would save you the trouble of listening to her emotional, irrational ranting."

Revan sighed. "No, HK. If I wanted her dead, I would have already killed her myself. Just bring her to me, and I'll deal with her."

"Disappointed Answer: As you wish, Master. I just don't see why you're so concerned about the Jedi."

Revan made his way to the observation deck using shortcuts that only he knew. He grinned to himself as he imagined Bastila's reasons for wanting to see him. He heard the door slide open behind him as he leaned against the railing along the upper catwalk. Revan noticed that HK stopped just inside the door, leaving him to deal with the obviously irate Jedi storming towards him.

Bastila came to a stop about six feet from him. He turned to face her. Her grey eyes sparkled with simmering anger. Revan smiled as he noticed she'd left her hair loose again.

"I understand you wanted to see me?"

"HK told me you weren't on the Star Forge. Where have you been?" Her hands rested on her hips and Revan caught the stubborn gleam in her eyes.

He shrugged and turned his back to her, looking out at the stars. "Bastila, you are my guest. However that does not mean I am required to tell you my whereabouts at any given moment. What I do with my time is my business." He glanced over his shoulder and saw her watching him. "Besides, I doubt you'd really _want_ to know what I was doing."

She scowled at him. "I would like to request new accommodations."

He turned back to her, "My quarters are not adequate?"

"I don't like the room, and after being stuck there alone for nearly a week, I'm sick of it. You have absolutely horrible taste in furnishings."

He saw the fierce defiance in her stance, and he stepped closer. "I do apologize, Bastila. I was not made aware that you _required_ my presence for any reason. I was merely respecting your wishes for privacy. Contrary to what you might believe, I do have many things needing my attention. My empire doesn't run itself. There are dark Jedi, soldiers, pilots, and officers that require training. At least one of my ships is in need of a new commanding officer. There are matters of supplies and trade that need to be dealt with. Bastila, you are my guest, and I will listen to your _requests_. However, your requests simply cannot be my top priority."

She took two steps backward as he had moved closer. She tilted her head slightly to meet his gaze. "I will _not_ spend another day in that room, so you find someplace else for me to stay."

Revan bristled at the imperious tone in her voice. He growled, and took another step toward her. Bastila moved back, but was stopped by the thick transparisteel viewport. He was easily six inches taller, and as he pressed closer, she was forced to look up at him. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, trapping her against the viewport.

His voice was low and menacing as he looked down at her. "Do not presume, _Padawan_, that my hospitality grants you the right to make demands. I could just as easily kill you as not. However, if you truly insist on testing my patience, I will be happy to revoke your status as my _guest_ and throw you in the brig."

He saw her tense, and she shoved his left arm out of her way, quickly distancing herself from him. He whirled around, feeling the power of the Star Forge flow around him. The whispers eagerly pushed against his mind, begging him to draw on its dark energies. _She dares to challenge you. Destroy her. _Bastila stood defiantly as she faced him. Even without her lightsaber, he knew Jedi were capable fighters.

"If you want to kill me, Revan, go ahead!" Her fury blazed in her storm grey eyes, "It would be preferable to being slowly driven insane by this damnable collar, and the Star Forge, and _you_. Go ahead, kill me!"

The darkness closed in around him, seeking to break through the walls of his self-control. The Star Forge's power surrounded him, encouraging him to use it. Revan's jaws clenched tight and his fingers curled into fists as he glared at her. He raised his right hand and sparks of lightning danced at his fingertips. Bastila's eyes widened and she took a step back.

The Sith Lord hurled the ball of lightning at her, but at the last second its course was altered. The lightning slammed into the large durasteel support frame beside her as a deeper part of him fought to regain control. The lightning missed her, but was still close enough that she winced.

"HK-47, get her out of here, now!" Revan turned away from her, his eyes closed as he struggled to block out the Star Forge's influence.

The droid ushered Bastila out and as the door closed behind them, Revan sank to his knees, shaking. He heard the Star Forge's laughter rippling through his mind and growled. "Stay out of my head!" The darkness retreated only far enough to hover at the very edge of his mind, waiting for another chance break him.

* * *

><p>Bastila sat on the sofa in Revan's quarters, her feet tucked up under her. She took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She was still trembling. The realization of how close she had come to provoking Revan into killing her hit hard.<p>

She glanced up at the large painting of a Greater Krayt Dragon that covered a large portion of the wall above Revan's bed. "I suppose it was a mistake to go poking at a sleeping Krayt in his own lair."

Bastila was just beginning to relax when the door slid open. She tensed as Revan stepped through the door. She started to stand, but caught the casual wave of his hand and felt herself being pushed back on the sofa. The memory of their last encounter was still seared into her mind; she considered it better not to object.

He crossed the room silently, and she watched as he unfastened his cloak. He draped the cloak over the chair by the desk. He pulled off his gloves and the mask, laying them on the desk. Bastila felt her breath catch in her chest. He removed his outer armor and dropped it on top of his cloak. He turned around and Bastila found herself caught in his gaze.

He walked toward her, settling himself down in the chair across from her. She realized she had never seen him without his mask, and it was disconcerting to look at him now. She had been aware of the typical tell-tale signs of the dark side and how it affected people. Bastila blinked and then stared at him, realizing that he looked nothing like the Sith Lord she expected to see. His eyes were a surprisingly clear deep blue, and for a moment she was reminded of the fathomless oceans she'd seen on a visit to Manaan. She swallowed hard, realizing it would be easy to lose herself in those sapphire eyes.

Revan turned his head slightly, casually glancing around the room. Bastila noticed that a few strands of his dark brown hair fell forward, just lightly eclipsing the outer edge of his left eye and resting lightly on his cheek. His sharp cheekbones gave him a rather severe look. Her eyes were drawn to the fullness of his lips and she tried to imagine him smiling. Bastila took a deep breath and felt herself blush as he looked back at her and she realized she had been staring at him. She looked away.

He chuckled, and she looked over at him. The amused smile that played across his lips was completely disarming. She caught the slight movement as his left eyebrow arched upwards, part of it disappearing behind the unruly hair.

"Well?"

She blinked, "What?"

The smile on his face shifted to a confident smirk. "As long as you've been staring at me, I assumed you might have some opinion on what you see."

Bastila felt her cheeks burning and turned away from him. "What do you want, anyway?"

He laughed and his smile grew. "I wasn't aware that I needed a reason to come to my own quarters."

"You've been fine not showing up for the last five days, and considering that you tried to kill me…" She glanced back at him, and was met by his smug smirk. _Force, if he's not the most infuriating man._

Revan reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the strands back into place, and nodded, "True. Actually, I came to apologize for that, and for disregarding your request. Whenever you're ready, HK-47 will escort you to your new accommodations."

Bastila's grey eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked at him. "Oh? Some dusty corner of the brig for defying you?"

He sighed and she saw his eyes darken and the corners of his mouth twitched into a frown. "Would you rather stay in the brig?"

"No, thank you. I should go." She took a deep breath and turned toward the door.

He stood, "If the accommodations are not to your liking, let me know. I trust you can find your way out."

She glanced back at him as she stepped out of his quarters and caught just a glimpse of his broad, muscular back as he pulled off his shirt before the door closed. She shook herself hard and followed the droid as he moved off down the corridor_. Bastila are you out of your mind? You're a Jedi, he's a Sith Lord. Pull yourself together! _


	4. Chapter 4

All the world's a stage,  
>and all the men and women merely players.<br>They have their exits and their entrances;  
>and one man in his time plays many parts...<br>**William Shakespeare**, _"As You Like It", Act 2 scene 7_

* * *

><p>As the door to her new quarters closed with a faint hiss, Bastila leaned against the wall. Slowly she slid down to sit on the floor, her mind reeling as recent events sent her thoughts into a jumbled chaos. The young Jedi swallowed hard, determined to regain control of her emotions.<p>

Slowly a strangely familiar scent worked its way into her awareness. Her brows furrowed slightly as she stood back up and looked around. A startled gasp caught in her throat as her grey eyes settled on the source of the scent. A large vase of white flowers with light yellow stripes sat on a small table against the far wall. Bastila walked over to the flowers, lightly running her fingers over one delicate blossom.

There was no mistaking the flowers; she had spent so many hours on Dantooine gathering the lilies when she had the time off from her studies. Bastila found herself blinking back tears that threatened to fall as a rushing wave of memories swept through her mind, triggered by the familiar flowers. Suddenly she stepped back from the bouquet and shook her head to clear her mind.

"No, no, pull yourself together Bastila," she chided herself. Glancing back at the vase of flowers, she frowned. _How could he know?_ Having spent the majority of her life among the Jedi, she did not believe in coincidences. The next logical thoughts disturbed her even more. It was becoming obvious that Revan knew a great deal more about her, than she knew about him.

She turned and settled down into the nearest chair. Blushing again, she remembered how she'd made a fool of herself staring at Revan earlier when she finally saw him without his mask for the first time. Bastila leaned back in her chair and tried to imagine what Revan might have been like, before… _Before he became a Sith Lord. _

The image of his face came to her mind and she found herself wandering what it would have been like to see those deep blue eyes sparkling with happiness. _Before the Wars came, before he changed, what was he like?_

* * *

><p>Revan stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Reaching up to put his hands behind his head, he frowned as the scar on his chest resisted the movement. <em>Another two inches and people would have been accurate in calling me heartless,<em> he thought wryly. He heard the door slide open and he looked over as HK-47 stepped into the room.

"HK, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Bastila."

"Statement: The female meatbag is asleep."

"Her name is Bastila, and that is all the more reason for you to be there and not here."

"Statement: I will be brief, Master. There are some questions that have been looping through my core for some time now."

Revan sighed and sat up. "Very well, HK. What's on your mind?"

HK turned to face his master, "Commentary: I have seen you kill or break thousands of Jedi. Yet you allow this female Jedi a conspicuous amount of freedom, and seem content to ignore her insolence. Query: Why?"

Revan scowled as he stood, stepping towards the droid. "I have my reasons, and I am not inclined to discuss them."

"Query: Master, are you damaged in some way? It appears that your vital signs are fluctuating greatly from the normal levels."

Revan's jaws tightened. "I am fine, HK. If I wanted my condition analyzed I would have gone to the infirmary to discuss it with a med droid."

HK's photoreceptors flashed brightly. "Objection: Master, you may not care about your existence, but I do. Advisement: I am only concerned that the presence of this female meatbag is having a detrimental effect on you."

Revan glared at the droid. "What are you talking about?"

"Observation: Master, I believe you are, as you meatbags put it, 'going soft'. I find that to be an interesting turn of phrase since meatbags are, by their very definition, soft and squishy."

Revan growled, "I am _not_ going soft, HK. Now get back to work! You are not to leave Bastila unprotected again, or I will throw you in the scrap heap. Understood?"

HK wheezed a disgruntled sigh. "Acquiescence: Yes, Master."

Revan frowned as the droid turned and left the room. Abandoning the hope of getting any rest, he ran his fingers through his hair and got dressed. He paced across his room, thinking. Although he tried to convince himself that the opinions of a droid didn't matter, the truth behind it did concern him. HK-47 was likely not the only one on the Star Forge to notice Revan's preferential treatment of his Jedi "guest". No doubt many reasons and rumors were being bandied about the Star Forge behind his back.

The dark shadows that always lurked at the edge of his mind stirred. _They will think you are weak, Revan. You should destroy the Jedi, or break her. _Revan spun around, slamming his fist into the wall. "No! Stay out of my head." The shadows slipped back to the edges once more, but the lingering doubts gnawed at him.

He knew he had nothing to fear from Bastila, but those who followed him; they were different. They followed him because he remained strong, they did not dare to challenge him openly. However, the Sith teachings were full of betrayals and conspiracies. If anyone could find a way to use her against him, to use his growing feelings for her as a weakness, it could be fatal to both of them. He would have to decide what to do about her, and soon.

* * *

><p>Bastila rolled over and her stomach growled. Blinking away the haze of sleep, she sat up. Her stomach grumbled again and she realized that she smelled food. Looking around, she spotted the tray on her table. Her brows furrowed as she realized someone had managed to get in and out of the room without waking her.<p>

Shrugging it off, she got up and walked over to the table. The tray was filled with a tantalizing assortment of light foods for her breakfast. Bastila settled down to eat. She started with the soft mild cheese and a slice of fresh bread. There were also thin slices of lightly seasoned meat and cooked eggs. She finished the meal off with bowl of fruit.

Standing up, she decided to find Revan. The restraint collar was rapidly eroding any shred of patience she had_. I know this probably won't go well, but I have to get this collar off, which means asking him._ She took a quick shower and changed clothes. Pulling her hair up in two loose tails, she tied it and glanced at herself in the mirror. She scowled at the faint bruising along her neck where she'd tried to get the collar off.

Stepping out of the room, she narrowed her eyes at HK-47. "Where is Revan?"

The rust colored droid turned his head toward her. "Answer: The Master is in the command center."

"Well, get moving. Take me to him."

"Statement: Very well, Jedi. But don't blame me if he kills you. The Master was not in a good mood this morning."

"I'll take my chances. I'm not exactly in the most congenial mood myself."

"Amused observation: This could indeed be most entertaining as there is a 90 percent probability of violence."

Bastila followed the droid as he led the way through the Star Forge. When they reached the command center, she took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The sight that met her caused her to freeze. Revan turned to meet her, his cold blue eyes holding her as effectively as any stasis field. Bastila swallowed hard as she struggled to regain her composure.

She finally looked away, and realized her heart was pounding harder. _By the Force Bastila, get a hold of yourself_, she chided herself mentally. Never had anyone had such an effect on her, and she found it extremely disconcerting. The sound of his approaching footsteps caused her to look back up, and again she felt herself swept up in those fathomless sapphire eyes. Revan stopped in front of her, one eyebrow arching up to partially disappear beneath the unruly strand of his hair.

"Are you here for a reason, or was the view last night not enough for you?" A roguish grin danced across his lips.

Bastila blushed and then felt her anger flare as his grin broadened in response to her obvious discomfort. Without even thinking, she reached out and backhanded Revan. The Sith Lord's eyes darkened to a furious midnight blue. Bastila stepped back as her anger suddenly dissipated and she realized what she had just done. She settled into a defensive stance, expecting retaliation.

Revan moved forward and his right hand closed on Bastila's wrist before she was able to get out of range. Twisting sharply, he forced her arm up at a harsh angle behind her back. Bastila winced and a hiss of pain escaped her lips. She felt his left arm close around her neck, pulling her back against his armored chest. Fear gripped her mind and she swallowed hard. She could feel the rough armor on his forearm dig into her neck as his grip tightened. Bastila felt the Sith Lord lean in close, his lips nearly brushing her cheek. His voice was calm but low as he spoke.

"Be careful what you start, Jedi. You may not like how I finish it." Revan released her and turned her around to face him again. "And to answer your question, no. That collar stays."

Bastila tensed, wondering how much of her thoughts he'd been able to read. Focusing her mind on the irritating collar, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why? I am being slowly driven insane by this wretched collar. Or is that what you want?"

He tilted his head and the untamed locks of his hair fell forward over the corner of his left eye again. "That collar is what's protecting you from the Star Forge."

She scowled, "I don't _need_ your protection. I'd rather take my chances with the Star Forge than feel myself slowly going mad."

Revan laughed and turned his back on her. Walking away from her, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Your overconfidence in yourself is amusing."

She sighed, "Revan…" Bastila bit her lip, and then continued, "Please? Must I beg?"

He turned around, and their eyes met. For a split second, Bastila thought she saw a flash of emotion in the Dark Lord's eyes, but then it vanished, and she wondered if she had just imagined it. "Do you truly understand the risk? If I remove that collar, the Star Forge will seek to break you. It will destroy you as it does everyone who comes here."

She straightened up and nodded, "I understand, and it hasn't broken you."

A wry grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "It will… eventually." Shrugging, he motioned with one hand and the collar dropped to the floor. "HK, take Bastila back to her quarters and keep an eye on her."

Revan watched as HK-47 escorted Bastila out of the command center. Turning, his gaze fell upon the collar where it had landed. He could feel the Star Forge's power surging, swirling around at the edges of his mental barriers, and constantly testing his will. He walked over and picked up the collar, tucking it into his belt.

_I hope she's as strong as she thinks she is. _He pulled his mask out and put it in place. Taking a deep breath, he felt the weight of his role settle on his shoulders. It was time for the Dark Lord to make his rounds of the Star Forge, but as he stepped out of the command center, he found it difficult to keep his thoughts off of the young Jedi.

Revan realized the danger in being distracted, and forced himself to bury any thought of Bastila. The last thing he needed was any of his followers to pick up on stray thoughts. As he walked, his surface thoughts became occupied with replaying one of the many dejarik games he'd played with Master Vandar.

"_Well played, Revan. You win again."_

"_You always lose, Master, because you're not willing to sacrifice your pawns."_

"_Revan, it is a challenge to find victory without such sacrifices."_

"_Perhaps, Master, but one must always be willing to make sacrifices when they are necessary. If not, you will always lose."_

"_There is logic in such thinking, but be careful that you do not sacrifice too much, or the victory may be shallow indeed."_

The old Jedi Master's words struck a nerve as Revan remembered them. _How much was too much to sacrifice to save a galaxy from itself?_

* * *

><p>Closing the door to her quarters, Bastila leaned against the wall, shaking. Revan had warned her, but she was quickly realizing that she had underestimated the sheer ferocity with which the dark powers of the Star Forge would assault her mind. She sank down to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block out the clawing shadows that tugged and poked at her.<p>

The young Jedi had lost all track of time, and nearly screamed as the door opened beside her. Catching herself, she bit her lip as Rylla stepped into the room. The Twi'lek looked at her; concern and bewilderment clear in her amber eyes.

"What is wrong, Bastila?"

Bastila shook her head and stood up. Shakily she moved over to sink down on the edge of her bed. "It's nothing. I'll be alright."

Finally she actually looked at the other girl, and she caught the absence of the Twi'lek's slave collar combined with a particularly cheerful smile. She arched one eyebrow upward and Rylla seemed to catch the unspoken question.

Her smile grew even bigger, "Lord Revan set me free. I am no longer a slave. But I still wanted to stop by and see if you needed anything."

Bastila smiled weakly, "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. What will you do now that you're free?"

Rylla blushed, "Well, I believe that Lord Revan set me free because he discovered that I love someone deeply, but as a slave I was unable to do anything about it."

Bastila's jaws tightened and she felt an unexpected twinge of jealousy but pushed it aside. "Oh?"

Rylla nodded, "I really didn't expect him to approve of it, and I certainly wasn't expecting to be freed."

Bastila went pale, and began shaking again as the Star Forge renewed its efforts to break down her resolve. She didn't even hear Rylla calling to her, or notice the girl leaving the room in a hurry. The only coherent thought Bastila was able to form focused on one person. _Revan!_

* * *

><p>Revan was just leaving the large meeting room after a conference with his officers and ranking staff. As he stepped out into the corridor he felt the laughter and sense of triumph in the dark power surging through the Star Forge. <em>If you will not be ours, she will be.<em>

The thought ripped at his heart and he growled as he took off for Bastila's quarters. His com-link beeped and he answered it as he stepped into the elevator. "What?"

"Observation: Master, we have another situation. The Jedi…"

Revan cut the droid off, "I know, I'm on my way, just keep her as safe as you can."

"Understood."

As he reached Bastila's room, Revan nodded to HK, "See that we're not disturbed."

He opened the door and stepped in as it closed and locked behind him. Bastila sat on the floor shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. Revan slipped his mask off, tucked it into his belt, and knelt down beside her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and was nearly knocked off balance as she buried her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bastila, listen to me closely. There's two ways we can deal with this, an easy way or a not so easy way."

She looked up at him, "Revan I can't put that collar back on, I just can't. Please, there must be some other way."

He touched her tear stained cheek and nodded, "There is, but it's a bit more complicated. You have to trust me, completely. Can you do that?"

His deep blue eyes met her cloud grey gaze as she nodded. "Yes."

Revan moved her away from him, and knelt beside her. "Alright, focus on my voice."

She nodded once more and tried to calm her breathing.

"I want you to remember the Enclave on Dantooine. Remember the teachings of the Masters. Remember the Jedi Code." He smiled slightly as he could hear her reciting the Code in her mind. "Remember the sunlight across the plains, feel its warmth. Remember the fields of lilies that grew near the river, and hold on to that thought." He felt her stop shaking, and her breathing slowed.

Revan closed his own eyes and he shielded her as he had the first time when they had arrived. Forcing the darkness back away from her, he faced the angry shadows of the Star Forge. _She is ours, give her to us_, the darkness demanded. _No, you will not harm her. Your darkness will not touch this one, _he countered. The Star Forge slammed against his mental shields in anger. _You cannot deny us, Revan, why do you resist? _His body tensed as the effort of protecting Bastila drained him. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew even he could not hold the Star Forge at bay for long.

He swallowed hard. Opening his eyes, he looked at Bastila. The recent memory of her head against his chest and her arms around him made the decision clear. _Necessary sacrifices. _The thought echoed in his mind. Returning his attention to the raging darkness, he lowered his head. _You will not harm her; you will never touch her mind with your darkness ever again. Swear it, and I will give you what you truly want._

The Star Forge nearly shook with utter delight at its victory. _Agreed, you stop fighting us and we will leave your Jedi alone._

He leaned forward, using the Force to gently nudge Bastila into a restful sleep. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Gently he wiped the last trace of tears from her cheek. He brushed the hair back from her face and smiled softly. He closed his eyes briefly and then turned away. He placed his mask back on and left the room. He took a deep breath and lowered his mental defenses. The full power of the Star Forge surged through him, engulfing him in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Bastila woke with a start as a bolt of fear lanced through her mind. Momentarily disoriented, she blinked as she tried to reconcile the confused memories of her last conscious moments. Sitting up, Bastila glanced around the room. Gingerly she reached out with the Force, and sighed with relief as its warmth poured through her. Comforted by the familiar feeling, she was also immediately struck by the lack of anything more than the quiet presence of the dark power of the Star Forge.<p>

_Whatever Revan did, it worked. I should find him and at least thank him._ The thought of what might have happened to her without his help chilled her as she remembered the brutal assault on her mind the night before. The Jedi wondered if the gentleness she seemed to recall from Revan had been real or merely imagined.

Bastila stood up and started toward the door but crumpled to the floor instead as her world was turned upside down. Her mind was suddenly filled with extremely strong, chaotic emotions; rage, pain, fear, sorrow, hatred. She struggled to pull her mind away, to regain control. After several moments passed, she finally succeeded in shielding her mind from the raw surge of emotion. She took a deep breath and stood up again, still shaken by what happened. However the source was unmistakably clear to her. _Revan._

Bastila gathered herself together and stepped out of the room. HK-47 stood guard, his blaster rifle cradled in his arms. The droid turned his head as the door opened, his photoreceptors glowed a deep angry orange.

"Observation: You appear to finally be functional." The droid almost sounded disappointed.

Bastila stepped further into the corridor, and turned to HK. "Yes, where is Revan?"

"Answer: The Master is in his quarters, and left orders that he is not to be disturbed."

"That may be, but I really need to speak to him. Will you take me to him?"

HK-47 bristled, "Statement: I will not disobey the Master's orders. He instructed me that he did not wish to be disturbed, especially by you. Irritated Query: Haven't you caused enough trouble, Jedi?"

Bastila fumed and glared at the droid. "Me? Don't you try to blame me for anything you overgrown garbage bin! Now, take me to Revan, or you'll just have to keep up while I search the entire Star Forge for him since you are also under orders to keep me safe."

The metallic assassin shifted uneasily, and he appeared to be reconciling his standing orders within his core. Finally, HK shook his head. "Statement: I cannot keep you safe if you insist on seeing the Master, as the Master does not want to be disturbed, by anyone. Therefore, should you disturb him; I cannot guarantee your safety. Amused Speculation: Despite the fact that I would find it tremendously amusing to watch my Master obliterate you, it would be in direct disobedience to my first order from my Master. Assessment: That is why I must also strictly obey the more current order. You are not to bother him."

Bastila shook her head, and stormed off down the corridor, the maelstrom of emotions she had first encountered still raged. Opening her mind to it just a little, she would let it guide her to Revan like beacon. HK followed, still protesting, but his complaints went unheeded now as the Jedi focused her thoughts on Revan.

By the time they reached the corridor that Bastila recognized as leading to Revan's quarters, HK-47 had stopped his string of complaints and protests. Suddenly, the sensation of strong emotions that Bastila had been following stopped. She swallowed hard and tried opening her mind a bit more, reaching for the beacon that she had been focused on, but it was gone. All she could feel now was the dark brooding power of the Star Forge.

Bastila rushed forward, stopping at the locked door of Revan's quarters. Glaring at the stubborn lock, she turned to the droid. "HK, you can unlock this, right?"

HK stepped forward, studied the lock for a moment, and then nodded, "Statement: Of course I can."

When the droid made no further move, Bastila's temper flared. "Well then do it! Unlock that door, now!"

"Objection: The Master did not wish to be disturbed."

She whirled around to face HK squarely, "Look, aren't you also supposed to have some programming that involves protecting him? I was feeling a strong surge of emotion coming from him all the way here but that's stopped now. I can't feel him. That means there must be something wrong. You have to help me get in there, now."

HK considered for a moment, then sighed and stepped closer to the door's lock. Seconds later the door slid open and Bastila stepped inside. The scene that unfolded before her caused her to freeze. The room had been completely devastated. The destruction reminded her of the many tales she'd heard about war zones, and how things looked after attacks. Many pieces of furniture had been utterly smashed; others showed scorch marks from having been attacked by a lightsaber.

Then her gaze finally landed on Revan. He was lying in the floor on his back, wearing only his pants and boots. Bastila felt the breath catch in her chest as her own emotions crashed into each other in her mind. Stepping forward slowly she felt a wave of relief as she noticed the rise and fall of Revan's chest as he breathed. His breathing was rapid, as one would expect to see after a great deal of exertion. Glancing around the room again, she guessed that he had worn himself to exhaustion.

Revan's eyes snapped open as she got closer, and she was unable to stifle a gasp as his once clear deep blue eyes burned now with an almost feral amber fire. He shifted himself into a low crouch, glaring at her.

"Get out! Now!" His voice was harsh, colder than she'd ever heard it, and that along with the fury raging in his eyes sent chills down her spine.

The young Jedi stood her ground, shaking her head, "No, Revan. I am not leaving."

Revan stood, fists clenched tightly. "HK-47, get her out of here, now."

The droid started forward, but Bastila waved a hand, locking him into a stasis field. "I said I am not leaving. What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"You are a fool, Jedi. I thought you might be different, but you're just as blind and naïve as the rest of them. Just go away, leave now before I decide to kill you."

Bastila could feel the chaotic waves of emotions surging through him again, flaring like a signal fire. She swallowed and took a deep breath, realizing that he was struggling to hold back. He could have killed her already, catching her off guard. Bastila took another deep breath, strengthening her resolve. Reaching out to the Force, she felt it's comforting warmth wrap around her. She stepped closer, defiantly meeting the Dark Lord's gaze.

Lightning sparked across his fingertips as Revan raised one hand toward her. "Bastila, don't."

"Try and stop me, _Darth_ Revan." Her more rational mind screamed at her, telling her to stop being foolish, to run while she had the chance. But there was something deeper, as she looked into his eyes, she felt compelled to stay despite the risks.

A ball of lightning flew toward her, instincts took over; she shielded herself with the Force, and only felt a slight tingle through her body as the lightning dissipated. She circled around him, steadily moving closer to him. Bracing for another attack, she watched him closely, trying to anticipate his next move.

Time seemed to slow, for that moment nothing else seemed to exist. There was only her, and Revan. She winced as a stronger surge of lightning slammed against her shield, making it clear that the first attack was only a warning. He had been holding back. Revan's eyes narrowed and Bastila could hear his low growl as he turned, keeping her in sight. Her thoughts raced, knowing she couldn't survive long against the full strength of his powers, especially if the Star Forge was fueling them.

The thought struck her harder than any lightning could have, suddenly she understood and the realization chilled her to the bone. He was losing himself to the darkness, and it was because of her. _He saved me, but now he's suffering because of me. I have to do something. _She studied Revan as they moved and she could see the years of training now showing as flawless skill. Even without the Force, he was a very formidable fighter.

A sudden movement from behind Revan caught her attention and Revan spun around to face HK-47. The droid lowered his weapon, and stepped back. Revan sank to his knees and then collapsed. Bastila rushed forward and dropped down to her knees beside him. She looked up at HK, brows furrowed with concern.

"What did you do?"

HK tilted his head, "Answer: I tranquilized him. Warning: The sedative will likely not last long; his training gives him a high resistance to most poisons. Statement: There was a 98 percent probability that he would have killed you if the confrontation had been allowed to continue. However, you are responsible for this situation. Now you will have to fix it, or he will kill you when he regains consciousness."

The rust-colored droid turned and left the room, making it clear that he would not interfere a second time if things went wrong. Bastila turned her attention back to Revan, gently taking the dart out of his shoulder before rolling him onto his back. She took a deep breath and placed one hand lightly on his chest. She frowned slightly as she noticed the scar and wondered briefly how it happened. Closing her eyes, Bastila worked to calm her mind enough. She had to still the jumbled tangle of thoughts and focus. Reaching out with her senses, she felt the steady beating of his heart beneath her hand. She could also feel the raging darkness that gnawed at his mind. Calling to mind the same images she had focused on when Revan had saved her from the Star Forge's darkness, she sought to push that darkness away from him.

Soon nothing existed in her thoughts except Revan and herself. She could sense the anger from the Star Forge, but she dismissed it. Bastila worked to strengthen Revan's mental walls, to break the Star Forge's hold over him. She lost all track of time and almost jumped when she felt a hand touch hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Revan's hand close over hers, and his eyes met hers. They had almost entirely returned to their normal deep blue, but she could still see flecks of amber as well. Bastila swallowed hard as she felt herself being drawn deeper into that fathomless gaze. Her hand trembled as it was lightly trapped between Revan's chest and his hand, and she felt unfamiliar emotions stirring in her mind.

Revan studied her for a moment before a wry grin played across his lips. "Be careful, Bastila. Don't start something you won't want me to finish."

Bastila's cheeks burned as she could almost feel the innuendo in his velvet soft voice. Pulling back, she forced the Dark Lord to catch himself from the sudden lack of her support. "So glad to see you're feeling better," she huffed.

Chuckling softly, Revan sat up and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. The destruction of the room around him did not escape his attention, and the severity of the situation sank into his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Bastila frowned, "What do you mean? I couldn't just let it destroy you, not after…" Her frown deepened as she remembered the night before when Revan had come to her rescue against the Star Forge. "This happened because of me, I had to do something."

Revan scowled and shook his head. A stray strand of hair fell forward, partially hiding his left eye. "Did you tell HK to shoot me or did he think of that himself?"

"I didn't tell him to do it. I was actually shocked, but it gave me the chance I needed." She felt her own heart beating faster and she tightened her mental shields, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He looked at her, his eyes darkening. "You really are a Jedi after all."

She stood up, confused by his words.

Revan stood up as well and closed in, catching her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Thank you, although I am afraid that your efforts are too late. I am beyond saving. There is no redemption for the likes of me. The Star Forge will not give up on me now after finally getting me. You've only succeeded in putting yourself in considerable danger for trying to save me. "

Bastila looked up at him, meeting his eyes steadily, and she saw what she thought was a flicker of sadness there. "It doesn't have to be that way, Revan. No one is beyond redemption or beyond hope, not even you. You do not need to worry about me, this time I am prepared for the Star Forge."


	5. Chapter 5

Revan frowned as he kicked off his boots and let himself flop onto his bed. A lopsided grin played across his lips as his thoughts turned to Bastila. It hadn't been easy to convince her to finally leave him alone, and the thought of her defiant concern for his wellbeing amused him. The shadows of the Star Forge clawed at the edges of his mind, and he sighed deeply, knowing that he would not be able to fight it for long. He could still feel the traces the darkness had left behind in his mind, despite Bastila's efforts to save him from it. Revan knew that darkness would fester and grow and eventually the Star Forge would break his will once again.

His body and mind begged for sleep, yet it continued to elude him as usual. Wearily he sat up again, and looked around his room. He shook his head and his brows furrowed into a deeper scowl as he surveyed the destruction. This was not the first time such random devastation had visited his quarters as a result of his temper, but it was the worst.

Revan's gaze came to rest on his Dejarik board and he was pleased to notice it was one of the few pieces of furniture that hadn't received any real damage. He waved his hand and the holopieces appeared on the board. They stood ready for whatever their master had planned. Revan closed his eyes and the pieces faded.

"_No game of Dejarik can be won without pawns, and you must always be willing to sacrifice them."_

Words from one of his old Masters echoed in his thoughts and he growled to himself. "We're all nothing but pawns to the Force. In the grand scheme of things, do the sacrifices actually matter?"

His thoughts turned once more to Bastila. Revan remembered the brief moment of peace he felt when he came to with her at his side. His soul longed to wrap itself in that peace and never leave, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not for one such as him, peace was just a distant dream that would never be his.

Revan slammed his fist into the wall as he realized how much danger Bastila was in now for trying to save him, for denying the Star Forge its desired prey. It was only a matter of time before it would turn its attention back to her, considering the bargain he made to be broken. The confident look on her face as she assured him that she could handle it now tugged at his heart. He knew better, no one was truly a match for the Star Forge's dark influence, not even himself. Granted he had been able to resist it longer than most, but he begrudgingly had to admit that even if he hadn't given in to save Bastila from it, the Star Forge still would eventually have worn down his defenses and broken him.

He searched around the room until he found his com link and he contacted HK-47.

"Greeting: It is good to hear that you are functional again, Master."

Revan sighed, "The degree of that functionality is still undetermined, HK. By the way, what did you hit me with?"

"Statement: I used Gharzr venom, Master. Double the dosage normally required to incapacitate a human"

Revan scowled, "That was a bit of a risk, considering your programming is supposed to keep you from trying to kill me."

"Smug assurance: Oh Master, of course I wasn't attempting to terminate you. I had calculated the possible risks. Observation: You are known to be resistant to most toxins, Master. But I decided that you were becoming a danger to yourself, as well as to the female meatbag. Statement: Therefore I concluded that the only way I could accomplish both directives, of keeping you both safe, would be to neutralize you temporarily."

He chuckled to himself, "HK, why do I get the feeling you enjoyed having a chance to shoot me?"

"Amused statement: Because I did, Master. Very much."

"Is Bastila alright?"

"Affirmation: Of course, Master. I have not let the female meatbag out of my sight since she left your quarters. Commentary: She has been uncharacteristically quiet, perhaps she is asleep."

"Good, keep your senses sharp HK, alert me immediately if there's any sign of trouble."

"Statement: As you wish, Master."

"Oh, and HK, one more thing, next time you refer to her as a meatbag, I will turn you into a harmless protocol droid and sell you to the Hutts."

"Pained acquiescence: I do apologize, Master, but habits are hard to break. Statement: You really are cruel, Master."

"I'm serious, HK. Bastila is not to be referred to in that way."

"Answer: Understood, Master."

Revan moved back over to settle on the edge of his bed. He laid back and put his hands under his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered if there was any hope of finding the sleep he truly needed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Revan, that is unacceptable. I will not tolerate my son showing such weakness." The man glared down at the boy standing before him. <em>

"_Yes, Father." The boy took a deep breath and returned to his fighting stance. _

"_The most important lesson you must learn, is that mercy is for the weak, and has no place in a fight." He struck out with his lightsaber catching the boy in the chest. "Remember that well if you survive."_

Bastila nearly screamed as the sensation of searing pain shot through her body. Sitting up, her fingers clutched the blankets around her. She swallowed hard as her mind reeled from what it had seen, and she struggled to make sense of it. Clearly, somehow, it was one of Revan's memories, but how and why had she seen and felt it?

The door to her room slid open and HK stepped in, his glowing photoreceptors scanning the room. "Observation: My sensors detected a change in your vital signs. Query: Are you in some form of distress?"

Bastila took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, HK, it was just a bad dream. I'm fine, thank you."

The droid nodded and left the room, returning to his post outside the door. Bastila laid back down, pulling her blankets tight around herself. Despite her words to HK, she wasn't able to convince herself that it had been only a dream. Thoughts tumbled over one another in her mind until suddenly she sat up again with a slight gasp. She remembered seeing the scar on Revan's chest while she was trying to push the Star Forge out of his mind. There was now no question that the vision she had seen had to be the memory of how it had happened.

Bastila sighed and slipped out of bed to dress, realizing the puzzle before her would deny any further sleep. Was it possible that she had inadvertently touched his memories while attempting to help his mind rebuild its defenses against the darkness? She bit her lip lightly as she wondered if the reverse could also be true. Had he glimpsed into her memories when he rescued her from the Star Forge's fury?

She was suddenly distracted by a knock at the door. Bastila turned to face the door as it slid open and Rylla stepped in with a tray.

"Good morning, Bastila. I thought maybe you might be hungry." The young Twi'lek girl was smiling broadly. Then, as if she actually just noticed Bastila's appearance, she frowned slightly. "You look tired, didn't you sleep well?"

Bastila shook her head, "No, but I'm fine. I am hungry too, thank you." She regarded the girl, and continued, "You seem rather happy this morning."

Rylla beamed, her smile returning. "Yes, I am. That's the other reason I wanted to stop by and see you. I'm going to be leaving to join the man I love at his new post, and I wanted to come say good bye."

"Ah, well, that is wonderful news. I'm very happy for you Rylla." Bastila managed a halfhearted smile. "I wish you all the best; you certainly deserve to find joy and happiness."

Rylla sat the tray down and took Bastila's hands in hers, "Thank you, you've been a wonderful friend in the time we've known each other. I hope you find your happiness someday too." Leaning in closer, she gave Bastila a mischievous grin. "If you love him, don't give up on him."

Bastila blushed as it was unmistakably clear who Rylla was referring to. She pulled away and shook her head. "Rylla, I am a Jedi. Such things are not permitted."

Rylla regarded her with a disbelieving look. "If you say so. Anyway, I should be going."

Bastila nodded, "Safe journey, Rylla."

As Rylla reached the door, she looked back, "Don't give up on him, Bastila."

After the Twi'lek left, Bastila settled down in a chair and glanced at the tray of food. Despite her hunger, the young Jedi's mind was still too distracted to eat. "_Why is it so hard to get Revan out of my mind?"_

* * *

><p>Revan groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. His mind desperately attempted to cling to the precious sleep that was already fading away. However, he knew it was too late; his internal alarm clock was relentless and excelled at driving sleep away. Cursing under his breath in several languages, he raised his head enough to peer through the shaggy curtain of hair that had fallen over his face.<p>

The ravaged room hadn't changed, and he knew he'd have to get that dealt with. He added it to his mental to do list as he slowly persuaded his body to move again. Pushing himself up, he slid out of bed and decided he needed a long, hot shower. While in most cases, he was grateful for the high level of endurance granted by the combination of his natural abilities and his years of training, he also was frequently reminded how easily it allowed him to abuse himself.

"No doubt that'll catch up with me someday." He muttered to himself.

Somewhat refreshed by his shower, Revan dressed and then searched the room for the scattered pieces of his armor. His brows furrowed and a frown tugged at his lips as he felt the weight of the armor as he settled the mask into place and pulled the hood of his cloak forward. The dark shadows of the Star Forge gnawed and scratched at the edges of his mind. Growling under his breath he focused his mind on more pleasant thoughts.

A half smile played across his lips as he thought of Bastila. Her courage and determination in helping him regain control, even temporarily, caused his smile to grow. He had truly grown to admire the young Jedi, and even though he knew it was dangerous to admit, he was also growing very fond of her. That realization lent him the strength he needed to make a difficult decision.

"_Face it, after what happened last night, you can't even lie to yourself, Revan. You can't keep her safe anymore. You might be able to delay the Star Forge, and may be able to protect her from your followers, but you can't protect her against yourself if you really lose it again." _He reluctantly nodded to himself. Bastila had to go, before anything happened to her.

Crossing his room, he went to his desk and entered the coded commands and a small compartment slid open and he removed Bastila's lightsaber from where he'd been keeping it. Tucking it into his belt, he turned to leave.

As he walked out of his quarters, he stopped at the console to summon the maintenance and cleaning droids to deal with the damage. Revan continued on, not really caring where he went as his mind tried to work out a suitable plan for getting Bastila back where she would be safe. By the time Revan consciously acknowledged where he was, his feet had already taken the path to the Star Forge's main hangar. The Flight Officer on duty snapped to attention as the Dark Lord approached.

"Greetings, my Lord, how may I serve?"

"I want you to prepare a long distance shuttle, and the pilot should be one who is competent and capable of being discrete. If anything goes wrong on this mission they will suffer a thousand fates worse than death." Behind his mask, Revan's emotions remained unreadable, but the deadly ice in his voice made his point extremely clear.

The Flight Officer swallowed hard, no doubt having heard the horror stories of Revan's capacity for brutality when people failed him. "Of course, Lord Revan, I shall see to it immediately. When would the shuttle need to be taking off?"

Revan considered for a moment. "Have it ready within the hour."

The Officer bowed, "As you wish, is there anything else you require, Lord?"

He gave a casual wave of his hand, "No, that will be all."

Revan turned, leaving the Flight Officer to prepare the shuttle. He flipped open his com link, and chuckled as the sinister, hissing voice responded.

"Hopeful query: Do you need someone killed, Master?"

"No, HK, not yet at least. But I do have a new mission for you."

"Statement: Oh, Master, I can barely contain my excitement. What do you wish me to do?"

Revan grinned as he caught the undertone of sarcasm in the droid's voice. "There is a shuttle being prepared in the main hanger, Bastila will be getting on this shuttle after I take care of some other things. I need you to get to the shuttle first, to make certain it remains secure. I don't want anything happening because someone snuck on board. You will instruct the pilot that the shuttle is to go as far as the fringe of Republic territory. From there, Bastila will need to find her own means of transport back to Coruscant, or Dantooine, whichever she prefers. HK, I want you to make certain that you terminate the pilot and destroy the nav system's records after Bastila is off the shuttle. Then I expect you to keep an eye on her to ensure that she does indeed return to the Republic safely. Once that mission is complete you are to return by whatever means possible."

"Query: Am I to leave the Jedi unguarded, Master?"

"Remain there until Admiral Blair arrives, then you are dismissed to commence the new mission."

"Statement: Understood, Master."

Revan tucked the com link back into his pocket and walked over to the nearest communications console. Keying in the commands, the call was quickly answered.

"Lord Revan, what can I do for you?"

"Admiral Blair, I have a situation which requires your immediate attention. Meet me on the Observation deck of the Star Forge."

"Of course, on my way, Lord."

The connection was terminated and Revan allowed himself a slight smile. He knew the Admiral was the one person he could trust with this. Taking a deep breath, he headed toward the Observation deck to wait.

As Revan entered the Observation deck, his gaze drifted out beyond the massive viewports. The cold and distant stars blinked impassively back at him. Out of habit he asked the same old questions, only to get the same answer- silence. The stars did not care about the fate of the Republic, or even the galaxy at large. Civilizations rose and civilization fell. The stars never took sides, they merely existed. Time marched on and the stars just simply watched.

He heard the door to the deck slide open with a faint hiss and waited as the steady footsteps of the Admiral drew closer. Revan turned to face the aging officer.

"I need you to do something and it may require your particular talents of diplomacy."

Davon Blair arched one eyebrow but his gaze remained steady, "What would you like me to do, my Lord?"

Revan took a deep breath before continuing, "There is a shuttle being prepared, I need you to make sure Bastila gets on it and to see her safely off the Star Forge."

The Admiral had long since schooled himself to refrain from reacting with any outward emotion, regardless of what orders Revan had given him. Despite this fact, he still blinked with surprise before recovering himself. He nodded, "Of course, my Lord, when is she to depart?"

"Immediately. Oh, and return this to her as well." Revan handed him Bastila's lightsaber.

Blair tucked the Jedi weapon into his belt and regarded the Sith Lord. "Sir, if I may ask, would it not be better if you saw her off yourself?"

Revan turned back toward the viewports with a sigh, "For her, perhaps, but for me, no. That is why I am trusting you to see to it." He turned back to face the Admiral, "You may get an argument out of her, which is why I asked that you be diplomatic, but firm. She is not to remain on the Star Forge under any circumstances."

Davon smiled slightly, "Understood, my Lord. Was there anything else?"

"HK will leave when you reach her quarters, he has his orders. He will be accompanying Bastila to make sure she returns to the Republic safely."

"Very well then, I'll see her to the shuttle." Recognizing the silent dismissal from Revan, the Admiral turned and left the Observation deck.

* * *

><p>Davon stopped outside the Observation deck to make sure his uniform was properly straightened. No harm in presenting the best image possible to the Dark Lord's guest before she left. As he resumed walking, he considered Revan's actions. Chuckling to himself he would have been willing to bet that the Dark Lord was very much smitten by the young Jedi and refused to see her off himself because he really didn't want her to leave.<p>

Of course, he knew Revan would never admit such a thing, and he also understood why. Revan was the Dark Lord of the Sith, allowing himself to be that close to someone left them both vulnerable to attack. Davon had seen enough of the petty backstabbing and betrayals among the Sith to know that caring deeply about someone could be turned into a dangerous weakness. So, as usual, Revan had made the decision to do what was necessary, even though he obviously didn't like it.

Admiral Blair had been with Revan through many such unpleasant choices, and would continue as he always had, to offer his quiet support. Although, he suspected Revan would have a harder time getting over this choice than even one such as the destruction of Malachor V, because this time, it was personal.

As he turned down the corridor leading to Bastila's quarters, he was greeted by the sight of HK-47 who turned to face him.

"Query: Meatbag Admiral, are you here to watch the Jedi?"

Blair frowned slightly at the droid's typical address. "Yes, walking junk pile, I am. Revan said you had your orders, get on then."

"Statement: You wound me, right to my central core."

"Get going or Revan will do far more than that to you."

HK emitted a wheezing hiss of a sigh and stalked off muttering to himself about meatbag logic and faulty programming. The Admiral watched him leave and then shook his head, wondering what had possessed Revan to create the thing. Returning his attention to the matter at hand, he stepped toward the door and knocked.

Bastila opened the door, a look of confused surprise on her face when she saw the Admiral standing there. He smiled warmly, "Admiral Davon Blair, at your service."

She nodded, "Hello, Admiral." Bastila glanced around the corridor, "Where's HK?"

"The droid is no doubt following his Master's orders. To that point, I am also here at Lord Revan's _request_, may I come in?"

Bastila stepped back, "Oh, yes, of course."

Davon stepped into the room and settled into his usual 'at ease' stance. He waited until the door slid shut before he continued. "I have been instructed to escort you to the hangar bay, where a shuttle waits to return you to Republic space."

Bastila sank down in the nearest chair, blinking in disbelief. "Am I to understand that you're saying Revan is letting me go?"

He nodded, "That is correct. We are to depart as soon as you are ready."

Bastila studied him for a moment. "Why is he letting me go all of a sudden?"

The Admiral shrugged noncommittally. "Not my place to question my Lord's actions or the reasons behind them."

She frowned, not completely satisfied with the answer. "Alright, but if I'm to leave, I would like to change clothes first."

"Of course, I'll be outside." He turned smartly on his heels and exited the room.

When the door opened again, she was dressed in the same modified robes she had been in the first time he'd seen her. He had to admit, as he glanced over at her, it wasn't hard to see why Revan had fallen for her.

"Ready to go, then?"

"Yes, I believe so, Admiral." She fell into step beside him as he began walking.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Davon. Oh, and Lord Revan also told me to give this back to you." He handed her the lightsaber.

She paused as she took hold of the weapon and flipped it on. The warm golden blade ignited with a buzzing hiss. Satisfied the saber hadn't been damaged or tampered with, she extinguished it and clipped it back to her belt. "Thank you, I'd rather come to miss having it."

Davon nodded sagely, "I expect so, I've noticed you Jedi seem rather fond of the things."

Bastila glanced sideways at him as she began walking again, "You seem rather comfortable being around a Jedi."

He grinned and looked over at her. "Why should I not be? Honestly, if Lord Revan hasn't killed me after all these years, I don't think I have anything to fear from a Jedi such as you."

She arched one eyebrow, "No, I suppose you don't. Have you served Revan long?"

The Admiral chuckled and nodded, "I've served with Revan since the Mandalorian wars. I was Captain of the ship he was first assigned to when the Jedi joined the conflict. Of course that didn't last long. I've never seen anyone progress through ranks as quickly, and deservedly, as Revan did. So he ended up being made a General and my commanding officer. Others progressed rapidly, like Malak, but only because he was close to Revan and took advantage of the successes. Revan, however, truly earned his rank."

"It didn't bother you that he was put in charge?"

Davon shook his head, "My dear, I am a military man. Have been for more years than I care to admit, and that means I gave up my ego a very long time ago. I've had a lot of commanding officers in one form or another. I do my job and follow orders; it's kept me alive thus far."

Bastila fell silent for a moment before she spoke again, "So, you knew Revan before he fell to the Dark Side?"

Davon coughed and stopped to face her, "Is that what you call it? Hm, I wouldn't really say that."

"What do you mean? He turned his back on the teachings of the Jedi."

"The man I served with in the Mandalorian wars is the same man I serve today. The only thing that's really changed is what people call him."

"But…" She began to protest.

He interrupted her, "War, child, is never easy, nor pleasant. Often the only difference between who wins and who loses is who is willing to do whatever is necessary. Lord Revan is a man who does not lose easily because he accepts the fact that difficult decisions must be made and he does what has to be done, even if he doesn't like it."

Davon regarded the young woman and sighed, "Think about it, Bastila. Revan destroyed planets in the name of the Republic during the Mandalorian wars; the death toll was catastrophic on both sides. But he was able to push the war to a much quicker end, and despite the cost he was hailed as a Hero of the Republic. Now, just because he does not serve the Republic, his actions earn him the reputation of a bloodthirsty monster. Revan hasn't changed; he's still doing what he considers necessary."

"But why? What is he hoping to accomplish by turning on the Republic?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He shrugged, "As I said, it's not my place to discuss or conjecture about his plans or actions. All I know is that when you have a tree that's been badly damaged, you have two options. You can cut it down, killing it completely, or you can carefully prune away the dead wood allowing the tree to continue surviving and in time, it may even grow stronger."

By this point, they had just exited the elevator leading to the final corridor before the hangar bay and the waiting shuttle. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Admiral Blair kept his outward expression calm but stepped slightly forward in front of Bastila.

"Admiral Blair. Aren't you supposed to be on a ship someplace?" The man's high pitched, almost whiny voice grated on Davon's nerves.

"Generally, but maybe I felt like slumming with the groundies."

"Ha, you're nothing but Revan's lapdog, Blair." The man caught sight of Bastila. "What are you doing with his pet Jedi?"

"It is no concern of yours, Lendre." He hated to resort to violence, but just in case it became necessary, he did have his blaster handy and was now glad that Bastila had her lightsaber so she could defend herself to some degree.

"You're up to something, Admiral."

He sighed, quickly losing patience. "Major, you are out of line, and do I really need to remind you what Lord Revan does to those who interfere in his plans? Perhaps you would like me to inform him that you are hindering me in complying with his orders? I'm sure he would be very happy for an excuse to crush the life out of someone by extremely slow and painful methods. He was in a very, very bad mood when I last saw him."

Major Lendre paled visibly and swallowed hard. Admiral Blair pulled his com link out of his pocket and arched one eyebrow upwards. "I'm sure Lord Revan won't mind the interruption."

"No, wait, that won't be necessary. I have to get back to work." He turned and hurried away.

Davon laughed and returned the com link to his pocket and glanced over at Bastila. "Well, we're almost to the hangar, let's go."

"Would you really have contacted Revan?" Her brows furrowed slightly as she studied him.

Blair scoffed, "Of course not. If I required his assistance in such trivial matters, Lord Revan would not have trusted me to see you safely to the shuttle. If the threat hadn't worked, I do have some skill with a blaster, though I prefer not to have to use it."

Bastila nodded, and they continued walking.

"HK-47 will meet us at the shuttle, and he's been instructed to accompany you, to make sure you reach the Republic safely."

Bastila groaned softly, "You mean I have to put up with that homicidal pile of junk all the way?"

The Admiral chuckled, "The shuttle will take you as far as the outer edges of Republic space, and then you'll need to find your own transport from there. This should cover any traveling expenses." He handed her a small pouch of credits. "Also, I wouldn't worry too much about the droid. After all, he was created by Revan as an assassin. Once you leave the shuttle he'll just be shadowing you, and you likely won't even notice he's there, but he'll be there if you need him."

Bastila took the pouch, eyes widening as she felt the weight of it. "Thank you, but that isn't really necessary."

He waved a hand, "Lord Revan's orders. He wanted to make sure you didn't have any trouble traveling comfortably back to the Republic."

She tucked the pouch into a pocket and followed the Admiral as he led the way to the hangar. Upon reaching the hangar, there was no question which shuttle was intended for her. HK-47 stood at the loading ramp, blaster rifle primed and ready.

"Well, here we are, it looks like the droid's ready and waiting. Do be careful on the trip back, Bastila." Davon offered a warm smile.

"Thank you, Admiral." She hesitated as they approached the ramp. "You command his flagship, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, the _Dark Vengeance_ is mine, as much as he allows."

"Will you do one thing for me?" She looked worried as she leaned closer.

"If I can."

"Please keep an eye on Revan."

He smiled again, "I do my best to do so."

"Thank you." She turned and headed up the ramp, and Davon nodded to HK.

"Keep her safe, junk heap."

"Irritated reply: I will do as my Master has commanded, meatbag."

The Admiral backed up to be clear of the shuttle as its engines fired up. He waited until the shuttle was lifting off before he pulled out his com link.

* * *

><p>Revan stood silently watching the stars from the Observation deck. A small beep from his com link pulled his mind back to the moment, and he flipped it on.<p>

"Yes?"

"My Lord, Bastila's shuttle is safely away."

"Thank you, Admiral. You may return to the _Vengeance_ now." He flipped the link off and put it away. His gaze returned to the stars and he reached out with is senses as well and he could feel the bright spot in the Force that was Bastila. The shuttle came into view as it prepared to jump into hyperspace on its way back to the Republic. Revan's jaws tightened as he watched until the ship vanished.

"Good bye, Bastila." His voice was barely more than a whisper, and his hands clenched into fists as he spun away from the viewport.

He was completely alone on the deck, except for the ever present shadows of the Star Forge. He slammed one fist into the nearest durasteel support beam, and laughed. "She's gone now. You can never touch her." He glared at the walls around him, "Do what you will with me, I don't care. But you'll never be able to harm her."

Revan let go of his mental defenses and the force of the Darkness that engulfed him knocked him to his knees. _"The Jedi does not matter, you belong to us now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-<strong> This story is far from over, rest assured that the adventure will continue. I hope you'll take the time to offer reviews, it's always good to know what I am doing right or what I could improve on. Thank you to all who've stuck with the story for so long and I promise the upcoming chapters won't take nearly as long as Ch.4 did. :)


End file.
